Sex, Lies, And Olivia Stabler
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Seven Years ago, Elliot and Olivia got married. Now they have two daughters, a house, and normal life, until someone from the Lovett Family decides to take Revenge. Continuation of the story Test Subjects. Chapter 8 now up! R&R!
1. Sex, Lies, and Olivia Stabler

Sex, Lies, and Olivia Stabler

Part: I

Rated: R (For sexual content)

Author's Note: Okay this is the second part to the story Test Subjects. If you haven't read Test Subjects then go and read it now, or at least skim through it so you have some idea of what is going on. Basically Olivia and Elliot are married and well that's where we start.

Side Bar: Okay I'm going to have a little fun here with the names of actors, and I will mention an actor that is one of my favorites. I don't speak for, or know him in any way shape or form but hell I'll never get to work with him and so I'm throwing him into the story. The names of the actors who portray Olivia and Elliot are just….well you'll see.

Seven Years Later…

Olivia arrived home from her day at work to her two twin daughters Hope and Serena. Krista was in their house watching the kids after they came home from their first grade classes. She didn't do much any more so she was happy to watch the kids when they got home. About six months ago Monica had made a deal to turn their experience with the Lovett's into a movie. It had taken her three years but she had written a novel on it and now some Hollywood producer wanted to turn it into a movie. She agreed on the condition that she got to write the script. Although Olivia and Elliot didn't like to relive those times they did help her finalize her novel and they thought it would be great if she wrote the script. Olivia now worked in computer crimes so her hours were pretty normal, although Elliot opted to stay in the special victims unit. She saw him from time to time but this way they weren't interfering with each others work. Hope and Serena were identical twins and they were the spitting image of their mother. When Olivia got in the door they ran down the stairs and into her arms.

"MOMMY!" They both yelled as she pulled them into a hug, Krista followed them down the stairs. She was wearing a black long sleeved sweater and some jeans, she hardly ever wore anything that showed her scars, even in the summer. She smiled at Olivia and pulled her purse over her shoulder slowly.

"Are you two ready to go to Krista and Monica's tonight to watch movies?" Olivia asked her daughters as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah! We're going to watch The Little Mermaid." Hope said and then looked at Serena.

"AND Beauty and the Beast." Serena added and they both headed over to Krista, "But I don't like Monica's cooking." Olivia arched a brow and smiled slightly, she always loved how kids could be completely honest without getting embarrassed and at that comment she had to laugh just slightly. Monica wasn't a bad cook but she always made elaborate food, expensive food, nothing like Spaghetti-O's or macaroni and cheese.

"That's why we are getting pizza." Krista said and laughed along with Olivia. The girls cheered and then raced out of the house to go next door, "Don't worry about us, have your night with Elliot. You know we have more then enough room for them to spend the night." Krista added and then headed towards the door after Hope and Serena.

"Thanks for taking them tonight, Elliot is just wrapping up a case and we don't really know when we'll get another night like this." Olivia said, Krista nodded slightly and opened the front door. It was fall but it was a little warmer then it should be.

"Anytime, Monica is just about done revising the script and the movie should be going into production soon. I'm slated to play one of the leads so we might not have much time to spend with the girls when the movie goes into production." Krista said and then stepped outside, "Enjoy." She then stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

When Elliot got home that night the house was dark but there were candles lit and leading up the wooden stairs towards the bedroom. He had to admit he was intrigued and any of the exhaust he was feeling was washed away. He assumed that this was Olivia's doing, but if it was where were the kids? Probably with Monica and Krista. He smiled and head up the stairs as he removed his tie. He turned the corner to the bedroom and entered it slowly. Olivia was laying on the bed looking positively gorgeous, she was in a short black silk negligee, with knee high stockings and black heels. He licked his lips and smiled at her. She smiled back and he rushed to the bed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A moment later sheer passion dictated what they did next. In almost a frenzy Elliot was undressed and Olivia was on to of him, straddling him. She kissed him passionately, gently holding his arms above his head by his wrists. He kissed her back, sort of liking the fact that she wasn't permitting him to touch her. She started to kiss his neck, then his shoulder, and moved down his body. She took his stiff member into her mouth and started to suck expertly. He groaned loudly and put his hands in her hair, he couldn't believe that even after seven years of marriage he was still this hot for her. Not to mention the fact that he had just finished a rather brutal case.

After another moment of sucking she pulled away and in one swift motion she pulled the negligee off. She was completely naked under it, which worked to his advantage. He reached down and pulled her up, his hands on her hips. She slid onto him and started to move up and down slowly. She groaned loudly and then laid down on top of him, pressing her bare chest against his. She then moved them so he was on top. He took over then, thrusting into her at a pace that was equally pleasurable for both of them. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. As they both orgasmed they joined in a passionate kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as they did. When he was finished he rolled over next to her and took her into his arms kissing her neck softly.

"How was work?" She asked breathlessly and then turned to look at him. He reached up and pushed some hair out of her face and smiled slightly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm with you now." He replied, she smiled back at him and snuggled up close to him. For the moment they were both completely satisfied, but at that time they could have absolutely no idea that in just a few months their lives would be upturned for a second time.

Four months later Monica and Krista were off filming the movie based on the book that Monica had written about their experiences. It was a weekend and only a two hour drive away and Olivia and Elliot were invited, to come and see the set of the movie. It took place out in the woods, around the spot where Olivia and Elliot had been trapped. They had rented a house out there in a more developed part, but still surrounded by enough woods to give it the feeling that they were in the middle of nowhere. Except this time there were trailers, and a clearing, and all sorts of video equipment on the premise. Both Elliot and Olivia weren't too gung ho about going back there, but they realized they would be surrounded by people, nothing could happen, right?

"Hey! El! Liv!" Krista shouted as they approached the rented house in the woods, "I want you to meet the actors that are playing you guys." Krista was in rare form, wearing a tank top and jean shorts, all of her scars had been expertly covered with makeup, even if you were to get extremely close to her it would be hard to make them out. A moment later a woman who looked almost exactly like Olivia walked out of the rented house in a black sweater and jeans, the shoes she was wearing actually matched a pair that Olivia had. She walked over to them and held out her hand to Olivia first with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Mariska Hanes." The woman said as Olivia shook her hand, Olivia had to blink a few times, it was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Wow," Olivia said and then looked at Elliot, "You look almost exactly like me." Elliot nodded and laughed slightly.

"If you did this good with her actor where's mine?" Elliot asked Krista and then moved in to shake Mariska's hand. She shook it and then put her arm around Krista's shoulder and laughed slightly. Krista looked at her for a moment.

"Where's Chris?"

"He was in the house when I left him, he's trying to get his motivation down so he wanted me to leave him alone." Mariska replied and Krista rolled her eyes slightly and they both laughed.

"Chris is a great actor, he's just a little strange when it comes to getting into performance mode. We are all taking 45 as of about 5 minutes ago for lunch, but he likes to stay on the set and get into character. We can go in and meet him if you want." Krista explained and then turned to walk into the house. Elliot shrugged and looked at Olivia and they both headed towards the house together. When they walked through the front door it was like stepping into the past. Monica had some how managed to capture every detail of the original house and that's what it looked like on the inside. Olivia took in a deep breath and took Elliot's hand into hers and squeezed it slightly. "Monica has a photographic memory." Was all Krista said and then opened the door to the basement.

"Who's here to bother me now?" A voice said as they reached the bottom step, a man who was about Elliot's height was standing in the corner looking down at a blanket that had been laid out on the floor. There were a few cameras set up down there, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue button up shirt that had a huge red stain on it. He turned around to look at the group of them and then smiled slightly, the look of annoyance on his face passed. "You must be Elliot, I'm Christopher Mahoney, friends call me Chris." He held his hand out to Elliot who shook it, and then to Olivia.

"Where did you find these people?" Elliot asked in amazement at the accuracy someone had in picking out actors.

"Monica sat through all of the auditions, and there were lots, trust me. She picked these guys because they aren't very well known and she thought she could draw more empathy from an audience if they were more of a Joe Schmoe type person. Although she did cast a B-list celeb for the role of James Lovett." Krista explained. Elliot nodded and Olivia wondered who the B-List celebrity was. Chances were that if he was B-List she wouldn't have the first clue as to who he was anyway.

"Who wants to get lunch courtesy of the fuckin awesome caterers the production company hired?" Krista asked loudly. When they had left, Olivia wasn't very hungry but now she was starting to get an appetite and food was sounding good to her.

"I'm up for some food." Olivia replied trying to ignore that she was standing in the replica of a basement she had been trapped in years before. "How about you Elliot?"

"Actually," Chris started to say, "Can you stay here with me for a moment Elliot, I have some questions I want to ask you about your personality." Elliot arched a brow but decided that it couldn't do any harm so he nodded.

"Go head without me Liv, you know I can find food when I'm hungry." Elliot said to her, if this setting was bothering him he sure wasn't letting it show. Krista smiled and took Olivia's hand and started to pull her up the stairs and out of the basement. Olivia said goodbye to Elliot and Chris and walked out of the house with Krista. They walked down the road, where they got in a black truck, and drove for about three minutes to a large clearing where there were trailers set up and some tables set out. A bunch of people were already there eating, including Monica who was sitting with the man that would play James Lovett. Olivia knew he was supposed to be James because the man bared a striking resemblance to him. Krista lead Olivia to the table where there were some sandwiches and drinks set out, a woman with red hair was standing behind the table in a catering uniform, replacing drinks as they were taken. To Olivia, this woman looked familiar, but she couldn't get her brain to tell her why exactly.

"Is there any bottled water?" Olivia asked the woman, there was tons of soda out but the bottled water seemed to be popular. The woman nodded and smiled at Olivia and went into the trailer behind the food table and came out with a huge package of bottled water. She took one out and handed it to Olivia.

"Sorry about that, the water goes pretty fast around here." She said and then started to unpack the rest of the water and put it on the table. Olivia thanked her, grabbed a sandwich at random, and followed Krista to the table where Monica was sitting with the James actor. Monica stood up and pulled Olivia into a hug and then sat back down.

"Hey Olivia, I want you to meet our James Lovett, Mr. Anthony Heald." Monica said with a huge smile plastered across her face. Anthony stood up and shook Olivia's hand and then took his seat across from Monica. Olivia sat down next to him and Krista sat across from her. Krista leaned in and whispered something into Monica's ear. Monica giggled and shoved her away playfully and then went back to making flirtatious smiles at Anthony. Olivia wasn't an idiot, she could tell that Monica wanted Anthony, but she was wondering why it wasn't bothering Krista.

"So, Anthony, are you married?" Olivia asked and then opened her bottle of water and took a long drink. Monica stopped trying to flirt with Anthony for a moment to give Olivia a slight glare.

"Yes actually, and I have a son." He replied, turning his attention away from Monica to look at Olivia. Krista started laughing and Monica turned and hit her playfully. Olivia didn't see what was so funny about any of this but she smiled, Krista's laugh was always contagious.

"I have two twin daughters myself," Olivia replied, "Hope and Serena." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a recent picture of the two of them together. Whenever she was going to be away from them for a while she brought a picture. She showed it to Anthony and he took it and looked at it for a moment.

"They look like their mother." He said to her, and Olivia's smile got bigger. Before she could thank him someone called his name and he was excused to go to the set. As soon as he was gone Olivia looked at Monica for some sort of explanation as to what was going on.

"Monica has this huge crush on him, and has since the first day she saw him on TV. She knows he's married and has a son but she likes to pretend that when he's talking to her, he's only thinking about her, not his wife." Krista started to explain. Olivia nodded slightly but the first question that popped into her head was, isn't Monica a lesbian? "Yes we are both lesbians and very happy with each other, obviously a testament to that is us being together for 8 years but we both have our ideal fantasy man and we both agreed that if we got the chance we could sleep with him, provided we came back to each other."

"Isn't he the most wonderful, sexy man you've ever seen Liv?" Monica asked dreamily as she watched him until he got in one of the trucks and disappeared down the road. Olivia had to be honest with herself, she wasn't seeing anything that Monica saw in Anthony but she wasn't going to question anyone's taste in men, or women. There was obviously something there that Monica saw and Anthony's wife saw, so she just shrugged slightly. She opened her bottle of water and took another long drink because she was starting to feel dizzy. She assumed it was from the heat, it was the middle of summer and they were out in an unshielded field having lunch. "Hey, you're looking a little pale, you okay?" Olivia knew that comment was directed at her but it took her a moment to process it.

"Uh, yeah….I think….maybe I should go lay down." She replied and then slowly got to her feet and closed her eyes for a moment, "It's probably just the heat and I need to cool off." Krista looked at Monica and Monica walked over to Olivia and took her arm gently.

"I'll take you to our trailer, _someone _has to get to makeup…" Monica replied and then passed a glance to Krista. Krista looked down at her arms and then brought her hand up to slap her head.

"Duh!" She said, mostly to herself and then got up to rush off, "Feel better Liv." Then she was gone. Things were starting to get blurry for Olivia but she knew that she couldn't show too much weakness in front of Monica and Krista so she pretended like she was a lot better then she actually was. Monica started to urge her into the direction of the trailer.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you what happened to me, just use your imagination." Elliot said sternly and then headed up the basement steps. He had spent a good 45 minutes with Chris who did nothing but try to use him for motivation. Chris was not a bad or annoying guy, in fact he was really nice about his prodding, but Elliot was getting fed up with him and fast. Before he could open the door to the basement it swung open and Krista was standing there, her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared like she had been crying, there were very realistic, blood scars on her body, and they looked like they had been poorly stitched, but other then that she looked happy.

"Chris we need you up here for some re-shoots." Krista called down to him, and then moved out of the way, letting Chris go past him. He followed shortly there after, and was very interested in seeing them shoot some of the movie. Of course he had been through this and didn't know if he wanted to relive it but he wanted to see if Krista could pull off a great performance like she did in Monica's first movie. "Elliot you can stay and watch for a little if you want to."

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's in my trailer where it's air-conditioned, I think she was having a problem with the heat or something." Krista replied but didn't sound very concerned, so Elliot didn't take it to heart too much. He knew Olivia was an adult and if he wanted to take fifteen or twenty minutes to watch the performance she would be alright, she probably just needed to lay down. He followed Krista and Chris into the other room, which was set up just like the sterile room he had found himself in years ago. This time there were all sorts of camera men and a director, so the scene wasn't as brutal as if he was just there alone. Chris was touched up with fake blood applied to under his nose and then he climbed into the cage. Krista climbed in behind him and leaned her head against the cage and looked out. As soon as "Action" was shouted Krista's smiling expression went to one of sorrow and tears escaped from her eyes, Elliot was impressed. She shot up and moved over so she was holding onto Chris tightly.

"You saw what she did to you! And she's like a foot and a hundred pounds smaller then you! We are going to die AREN'T WE?" Krista cried and then buried her face into Chris's chest. Off to the side the door opened and the woman that was playing Liz came into the room. She was dressed in a pair of green but bloodstained scrubs, and once again Monica's casting was dead on. How she remembered all of these details really baffled Elliot. It wasn't that he couldn't remember James or Liz, but it had been seven years and he hadn't really cared to even try to remember, it was clear Monica lived this nightmare every day of her life.

"You," The Liz actress said, "Are coming with me….NOW!"

"She's going to kill me! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Calm down Krista, you need to stay calm….you'll be okay I promise." Chris reassured her as Liz got down to unlock the silver padlock on the cage. Elliot knew that this wasn't the way it happened but it was a movie, and after all the only memories that Monica had to work with were hers and Krista's. Sure Elliot and Olivia tried to help, but only gave vague details, neither Monica nor Krista had any idea what had happened during the time that Elliot was in the bedroom, or Olivia, or both of them. The Liz actress opened the cage and violently reached in for Krista. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled back, Krista screamed as she was pulled out of the cage. Once she was out, "Cut" was called and Krista stood up, wiped her face, and then turned to Elliot and smiled.

"What did you think?" Krista asked him and then turned and offered her hand to Chris to help him out of the cage.

"I'm impressed, with all of you. It was amazing." Elliot replied honestly, the Liz actress looked at him for a moment before coming over.

"Hey my name is Gina Andrews." She said and held her hand out to him, he took it in his and shook it firmly.

"Elliot Stabler, um Chris plays me." Elliot replied and then motioned to Chris who was just standing there looking at the cage, Elliot guessed that he was probably trying to pull motivation out of the scene he just did.

"Ah Chris is a great guy, and Mariska is wonderful….she plays the woman that's your wife doesn't she? Can I meet her?" Gina asked as one of the workers handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and took a long drink. Elliot snapped back to reality and remembered that Olivia wasn't feeling well, he probably spent enough time watching them perform.

"Actually she isn't feeling very well and I should get back to her, but I'm sure that next time we come visit she'll be happy to say hi." Elliot replied and then looked at Krista, "Can someone take me to her?"

"Yeah," Krista replied and then snapped her fingers to get one of the stage hands attention, he walked over to her and took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth, "Can you take Elliot here to my trailer?" The guy grunted something that sounded like a yes and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Krista, I'll see you later. Nice meeting the rest of you." Elliot said and then followed the stage hand out of the room.

When Elliot got back to the lot with all of the trailers he walked over to Monica who was sitting and talking with Anthony. She was eating an apple and looked like she didn't have a care in the world, but at this point those were the only two people he saw. Since he didn't know where Krista and Monica's trailer was he walked over to them.

"Where's your trailer? Krista said Olivia wasn't feeling well and went to lay down." Elliot said, Monica turned and smiled at him and without a word she pointed in the direction of the biggest black trailer on the lot. Elliot rolled his eyes slightly, but he saw the way Monica was looking at Anthony and decided not to press her for further information. When he got to the trailer the door was wide open, he thought that kind of odd, but stepped inside and looked around. As he got closer to the bed he saw a piece of paper laying on it with red writing. Without thinking, he picked up the note and read it. It said "You have 10 days to find her or she's gone…" and it was signed M. Lovett. Elliot didn't know who M. Lovett could be, he knew James and Liz were still in jail, who the hell was "M"? He raced out of the trailer and pulled out his cell phone to call the police….the words "10 Days" Echoed in his head.

End Part I


	2. Day 1: Midnight Confessions

Day 1: Midnight Confessions

Part II

Rated: R

Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! I'm very happy to continue this story, especially since I know people are actually reading it. Quick disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters in it. If you are wondering where I get my ideas or other stupid facts, repeat to yourself it's just a fic and I really should relax.

Elliot wouldn't leave the crime scene, even though the police had been there and he had personally gone over it with a fine tooth comb. They pulled a lot of prints from inside the trailer and on the door but Elliot wasn't going to be surprised if the only prints they matched to were Krista's and Monica's. Elliot was trying to delay going home as much as possible, it's not that he didn't want to see his kids it was more of the fact that he didn't know what he was going to tell them. Monica came up to him and handed him a cup of coffee, he looked at her and forced a weak smile.

"You really should go home, there's not much more anyone can do and I'm sure Hope and Serena are wondering where you are." Monica said to him, it was getting dark outside and although everyone had taken a break from filming they were planning to start up again in a few minutes. The actress that was going to portray Monica had just arrived on the set and was in the makeup trailer.

"Why aren't you going to halt the filming?" Elliot asked her and then took a sip of his coffee. Monica took in a deep breath and tried to think of how she could explain this to him. She didn't know if she could say that Olivia would want them to carry on, but Monica wasn't a cop this was her job and although her best friend had gone missing she had to do it.

"It'll cost us about a million a day to halt production Elliot. This is my job and I need to do it. I'm just as worried as you are but we can't stop now, we just can't. Go home to Hope and Serena they are going to need you." Monica explained, "John and Fin will be here to tie up the loose ends." Elliot looked over to Munch and Fin who were still talking to the crime scene investigators. He wondered when Monica came to know Munch on a first name basis but he shrugged it off. She was right and he knew it, he needed to get home and see his kids, he could go into work in the morning and sort more of this out.

When Olivia woke up she was bound and gagged, laying on the floor of a very nice limousine. Her wrists were bound in duct tape, so were her ankles, and her mouth was covered with a piece. She looked around frantically and her eyes settled on a woman who was sitting back on one of the chairs sipping a martini. Olivia struggled and tried to sit up but the woman put her foot on Olivia's chest and pressed her back onto the floor. Olivia blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision, when she noticed that the woman who was sitting there was the same woman who had given her the bottled water back on the movie set. For the life of her she still couldn't figure out why the woman was so familiar. She struggled again and this time sat up. She stayed sitting on the floor but propped her back up against the seat that was across from the mystery woman.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked even though it mostly came out as a muffled jumble of sounds. The woman seemed to know what she was asking but she leaned forward and ripped the tape off of Olivia's mouth, not being too gentle about it either.

"Mariann Lovett." She replied and then balled up the tape and tossed it aside, "You're lucky I'm not Liz, she wanted to slice you up like a piece of meat but I told her I had better plans for you." Mariann took a sip of her martini and reached for a pack of cigarettes.

"Liz? You must be her sister…."

"Wow your powers of deduction are incredible! Why use them here? Go save the city!" Mariann replied, her voice just dripping with sarcasm, "Liz got out on parole this morning, luckily you and Elliot weren't aware of it. Doesn't matter anyway because she's the first person they'll go to and when they don't find you the case will go cold. Even Liz doesn't know where I'm taking you. I'm being nice and giving Elliot a sporting chance to find you, 10 days, and if on the 10th day he hasn't come you will be snuffed." She lit the cigarette she had taken out of the pack and exhaled the smoke into Olivia's face. Olivia turned her head in disgust when the word _snuffed _hit her. She knew that snuffing was a way of sexually murdering someone and she most certainly didn't want a part of that. She began to struggle more but the tape wasn't going anywhere.

"Where _are _you taking me?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Mariann replied as a sadistic smile crossed her lips. "Now either stop talking to me or I drug you, I don't owe the new toy any explanations." Olivia glared at her, wondering what she meant by "new toy" but she didn't want to be drugged again. She turned her head to look out of the window but it was tinted on the inside, and she guessed it was on the outside too. If it wasn't, then Mariann was taking a very big risk keeping her tied up like that. She shifted into a more comfortable position and pulled her knees up to her chest. She could keep quiet for the time being, she needed to do some thinking anyway.

Elliot came home and was greeted by Hope and Serena as soon as he got in the door. They looked so much like Olivia he almost wanted to cry. He paid the sitter and told her that he would probably need her around for the next few days to take care of his daughters when they got home from school. She told him that she would be there and without questioning where Olivia was, she left the house.

"Where's mommy?" Serena asked him as soon as Dana, the babysitter, had left the house. Elliot sat down in the living room and patted the couch next to him. Serena got up on the couch on his left side and Hope crawled up next to him on his right side. He thought for a moment, for the best way to approach the answer. He didn't want to lie to them, they were smart kids and if he lied they would probably figure out that something was wrong in time.

"You girls know what daddy does at his job right?" Elliot asked as he looked back and fourth between the two of them.

"You capture the bad guys and put them in jail." Hope replied with a smile on her face.

"You're a police man." Serena added, also smiling. Elliot bit his lower lip, they looked so happy he didn't know if he could break this news to them or not. For the moment they were safe, protected from the horrors of the outside world. Once he told them what had happened to their mother then the terror would set in, would they even be able to sleep? Tonight? Ever?

"Well, one of those bad guys took mommy away….but daddy is going to find him and put him in jail." Elliot said to them. They both looked at each other in utter disbelief, and then back to him. No doubt a million questions were streaming through their heads.

"But why would a bad guy want to take mommy?" Hope asked in such a sweet and innocent tone that Elliot could feel his heart breaking. He put his arms around both of his daughters and pulled them into a hug.

"Because sometimes bad guys really don't like police men like your daddy and mommy, so they have to do bad things, but I promise that I will get your mommy back very soon and she'll be okay." He said trying to reassure then that Olivia was going to be alright. Hope's lower lip trembled and a moment later both of them were crying. Elliot hugged them tightly, he felt like crying too but he didn't. He thought he was done dealing with the Lovett family, but here they were, back in his life. This time he wouldn't be too gentle in apprehending them either.

It was hours later when Olivia and Mariann arrived at a large house in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by trees and the only thing that was paved was the mile long driveway that lead up to the house. It was very big and just reeked of the money that the Lovett family had some how obtained in their lifetime. Mariann got out of the limo, leaving Olivia just bound on the floor, and shut the door behind her. Olivia struggled a bit until she had made her way to the door of the car, when it opened. A beautiful blond woman in a black leather dress, knee high black boots, and elbow length leather gloves stood there holding a black dog collar in her hand. The collar had a little black box on it, with two small metal studs coming out of the other side. Without a word, the woman leaned in, grabbed Olivia by the hair, and started to put the collar on her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia nearly yelled as she tried to get away from the blond woman, although her strength could barely compare to her assailant. The woman held her in place and put the collar around her neck, tightening it to the point where she was almost choking, and then locked it in place. She then quickly unwrapped the tape from Olivia's ankles and yanked her out of the car. She grabbed Olivia's arm and started to pull her towards the house. Olivia pulled away and her bound hands went to her neck, but no matter what she did the collar wasn't coming off.

"It's locked in place." The blond woman spoke with a British accent. Olivia looked at her and without a second thought she took off running down the driveway. She knew her hands were still bound, and that made it hard to run, but if she could just find help they wouldn't be bound for long. How far could it be to civilization? Barring that, how far could it be to the next house? She turned her head to see if the blond was following her, but the woman just stood there with her arms crossed. Something was up, if she really had a chance of escaping the woman probably wouldn't just stand there. She decided to go for it anyway, this might be her only chance. She made it to the end of the driveway a few moments later and saw the brick wall that outlined the property, and the iron gate that allowed access to the drive. She didn't get 6 feet away from the gate when a tremendous electrical shock ran through her body. She didn't even have time to cry out before it knocked her to the ground, and she was unconscious.

Around midnight Elliot had gone outside onto the front steps of his house with his third beer and a pack of cigarettes. He didn't know why he had bought them, he hadn't smoked in years, but right now it seemed like it was something that he needed. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag and exhaled it slowly, when he heard the door to Monica's house open. He looked up, wondering who was there, because he knew that both of them were on location filming. He stood up, getting ready to apprehend anyone who was trying to steal from them, when Munch appeared in the doorway. He turned his head and looked at Elliot for a moment, before pulling the door shut and locking it.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he came down the steps and walked over to Elliot. Elliot sat back down on the steps and took another drag from the cigarette and then a sip from his beer.

"Since when did _you _start coming and going from Monica's house as you please?" Elliot countered in a good natured tone. John took a seat next to Elliot and then shoved Monica's keys into his pocket and looked at Elliot.

"Promise you won't leak it to the press?" Munch asked in such a way that he couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. Elliot arched a brow and took another sip of his beer, he was beginning to feel a little buzz from it. He had never leaked anything to the press about Monica and Krista, why would he start now? He laughed slightly.

"No I'm not, never have, never will. They are very good friends of the family." Elliot answered honestly and then took a drag from his cigarette. He was interested in what Munch had to say, it had to be juicy it just had to be.

"My cover story is feeding her cat, but if you must know me and Monica are sort of a thing…" He said softly. Elliot started to laugh and cough at the same time as he exhaled. His laughter was cut short when he noticed that the look on Munch's face was absolutely serious.

"Whoa, does Krista know about this?"

"Actually she's there too, it's sort of like a threesome thing." Munch replied, at this Elliot just had to laugh he couldn't believe what he was hearing was actually true. He gave Munch a look as if to ask him if this was really true, "I'm serious! Look just ask them next time you see them. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, it's Hope and Serena that I'm worried about." He replied and then snubbed the cigarette out on the front step, "I explained the situation to them the best I could, in the end they are both sleeping in my bed and I don't blame them. As for me, I can't sleep, not right now….there are absolutely no leads on who this M. Lovett is?"

"Fin is trying to track down Elizabeth Lovett, I went with him the first few places but the trail got cold and fast. I thought I'd duck out and actually feed Monica's cats and then come back, I needed a break." He confessed. Elliot looked at him a little strange, as far as he knew Liz was still in jail, although he hadn't checked his messages and then it hit him….Liz did get out on parole it slipped his mind cause he thought he'd never have to deal with her or the rest of the family ever again.

"Let me call Dana," Elliot said as he stood up, "I need to go with you guys to find her, I need to do everything I can to—"

"No…" John stopped him, "I told you the trail is cold, when we do find her, and we will, I'll give you a call okay?" Elliot turned and looked at him and took in a deep breath.

"Fine but when you get her in there I want to be the first to know…you got that?" Elliot insisted and Munch nodded slightly.

"I promise." He said, "Get some sleep." And with that he turned and walked down the steps and away from the house towards his car. Elliot watched him for a moment before going inside to be with Hope and Serena.

End Part II


	3. Day 2: Leave a Message

Day 2

Part III

Rated: R

Author's note: You guys are great! Thanks for reading! It's really given me inspiration! I feel appreciated and all that happy crap. Keep the reviews coming! I love writing this story for all of you! Enjoy the next part!

When Olivia woke up she was in a very lavish bedroom, laying on the bed fully dressed. She looked at her watch, it was eleven o'clock at night. Her entire body hurt and she estimated that she had been out for a few hours. Her wrists weren't bound anymore, but there were red marks on her wrists from where she had struggled and pulled at the tape. She sighed softly and got up from the large canopy bed and placed her now bare feet on the red carpet below her. Across from the bed there was a fireplace, that was unlit, and above it there was a painting of a woman bound in chains. She studied it for a moment and then rolled her eyes and went over to the large picture window on the right wall. She looked out, it was pitch black out there and although the moon was bright it only illuminated the tops of the trees, and there were many of them. She sighed again and brought her hands up to the collar around her neck, she wasn't stupid, what ever was in that black box on there was what shocked her. There was a knock on the door and then the sound of locks clicking. Olivia turned and looked at the door, it opened slowly and a dark skinned woman with long black hair stepped into the room holding a tray of food.

"The mistress said that if you want to eat tomorrow you need to behave yourself." The woman said speaking with an Indian accent. Olivia nodded slightly when she noticed that this woman was also wearing a collar with a black box on it. She seemed to be in the same predicament as Olivia, but she was well behaved, she seemed trained.

"I'm Olivia, what's your name?" Olivia asked as she watched the woman set the tray of food down on the table on her left. The woman looked at Olivia like she wasn't expecting her to talk, she blinked a few times.

"Parminder….mistress calls me Mindy." She replied after a moment, she seemed rather young maybe in her early twenties. She brushed some hair out of her face and turned to walk out of the door but when she got there she stopped and turned around, "Are you American?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Olivia replied and walked over to the table to look at the food. There was a piece of chicken, some carrots, a glass of white wine, and a roll with some butter on it. She glances over the utensils and realized there was no knife, she guessed if it came down to it she could use a fork as a weapon.

"You're the first American to come through here in about 7 years, I thought mistress only traded slaves that she bought overseas, not easy to track that way." Mindy replied seeming a little surprised. Olivia nodded and picked up a carrot and took a bite of it. So Mariann was in the slave trade, was that how the family had made all their money? Or was it just a hobby of Mariann's _because _she had a lot of money.

"I won't be here for long, one way or another." Olivia replied grimly, it wasn't that she doubted Elliot's ability to find her, it was just that he only had ten days and in less then an hour he would only have nine. She had no idea if they could trace her to wherever she was, and she also had no idea that Liz had gotten out on parole. She didn't know that they had a lead that they couldn't find. All she knew is she was going to be snuffed in nine days.

"No one will find you, no one found Evelyn." Mindy said like she was completely convinced of that fact. Olivia looked at her for a moment as she ran the name through her head. She couldn't have been talking about Evelyn Oakley could she? She hadn't been on Evelyn's case or anything but she remembered the five hundred thousand dollar reward that was put up for her safe return. If Mariann did take Evelyn then the money wouldn't have been an issue for her.

"Did you know Evelyn?"

"No but my first few weeks here I heard the stories, I guess it was sort of a way to break me. If the police here couldn't find someone taken in their own state, what chance did I have of escape?" Mindy said and then opened the door, "That collar that both you and I wear will shock you if you get too close to the edge of the property, but I see you already found that out. Also a word of caution, the mistress has a remote for it too, don't be a smart ass." With that she turned and left. The door shut and it was locked from the outside. Olivia sat down at the table and began to eat her dinner.

At two o'clock that morning the phone started to ring back at Elliot's house. He wasn't asleep either, he was sitting downstairs staring at the TV. It was on some late night comedy show but he wasn't actually watching it. He picked up the phone on the first ring, he didn't want it to wake Hope and Serena. It was Fin, they had found Liz after she was spotted trying to buy a plane ticket to Japan. They had her at the station for questioning. Elliot thanked Fin, then hung up the phone he got up and got his jacket and keys. He picked up the phone again and called Dana. She was a college student on summer break and she took jobs babysitting to earn cash. She picked up on the third ring and when Elliot explained the situation to her she agreed to come right over. Elliot went outside to wait for her, and as soon as she got there and was in the door he made a break for his car.

When he got into the station he was greeted by Cragen, who reminded him sternly to keep his cool, but he wasn't going to stop Elliot from questioning Liz. Elliot agreed that he would remain calm, although he honestly didn't believe that he could do that. Seven years ago he had seen Liz slice up Krista and brutally rip the fingernails out of his wife's hand, there was no telling what she would actually do for revenge now. He got into the room where Munch was sitting with Liz, he wasn't surprised when he was told that he wouldn't be left alone with her.

"Where is she Liz?" Elliot asked calmly after entering the room and taking a few deep breaths. Liz looked at him and smiled. It was a cocky smile and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she probably wasn't going to talk.

"Remember our bedroom antics a few years back….what was it you said to me?" Liz replied calmly, Elliot glared daggers at her, the only one who knew about his rape was Olivia and he most certainly didn't want Munch to find out, not after all this time. "I believe you said I own you….does that sound familiar?"

"Where is she?" Elliot asked again through clenched teeth.

"Your detectives found me trying to buy a plane ticket to Japan, violation of my parole I know. You have me on that and nothing else. If I did have Olivia stashed somewhere, why would I be trying to leave the country?" Liz said smoothly and then crossed her arms over her chest. Elliot was quickly losing his patience with her. He wanted to strangle her, he found himself wishing that he would have just killed her all those years ago, then this shit wouldn't be happening to him.

"Maybe you already killed her." Munch said and then pushed forward the letter they had found in the trailer, "You are saying you didn't write this?" Liz picked it up and looked at it for a moment. After reading it for the second time she put it down and smiled at Elliot.

"It's not my handwriting, and I don't know who M Lovett is anyway." She replied calmly, "Who owns who now detective?" Liz smirked at him, she didn't seemed to be phased one iota by his expression of rage. Elliot slammed his hands down on the table in front of Liz and got right in her face. She stared him back, right in the eye and she didn't even jump at the loud noise.

"That was seven years ago…."

"Yeah but you came…you blew your hot load into me and you liked it." Liz replied her mouth only an inch away from his face. He raised his hand like he was going to hit her when Munch stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Elliot turned to look at him, John shook his head slightly, and Elliot moved back and turned away from her as he tried to compose himself.

"Why don't you cut the bullshit and give us some idea of who wrote the letter." Munch said to her, she remained smiling.

"I don't know who it is, maybe my uncle Mike, or my cousin Michelle, who the hell knows?" Liz replied. It wasn't that she didn't know about Mariann but if there was a chance that someone had Olivia and was going to kill her, she wasn't going to blow it by giving them a lead. "Even if I did know who M Lovett was, why would I tell you? I want your whore of a wife as dead as they do." Munch was prepared for what happened next, Elliot turned to look at her and lunged, but Munch got out of his chair and held him back.

"You are SO FUCKING LUCKY that you are here and not on the street YOU BITCH!" Elliot yelled fighting Munch as much as he could, "YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! YOU KNOW!"

"Elliot…" Munch said in a warning just as Cragen opened the door and pulled him out of the room. Elliot screamed out in rage once he got out of there and punched the newly closed door hard enough that his fist went through it.

"Pull it together RIGHT NOW!" Cragen ordered and Elliot pulled his fist back and glared at Cragen.

"She knows where Olivia is! SHE KNOWS!"

"I know, but yelling at her is obviously getting us nowhere, don't make me tell you to go home." He warned. Elliot took in a deep breath and looked in through the window at Liz who was sitting there looking smug as hell. Elliot looked at her for a moment and then his eyes went to the letter that was in the evidence bag on the table. He tapped on the glass, getting Munch's attention. He turned around and came out of the room to see Elliot.

"Get her to write a copy of the letter and I'll take it to the lab." Elliot said, if it truly wasn't her handwriting then an analyst would be able to see that. Munch nodded, grabbed a pen and some paper, and headed back into the interrogation room. Elliot stood back and watched as Liz started to write the note, now it was all about a waiting game.

Olivia woke up to the sound of her wristwatch beeping. She had it preset to six in the morning just incase her alarm didn't go off. She groaned and rolled over and looked out of the window. The sun was coming up through the trees. She sat up and stretched slightly when in the corner on the chair she noticed a black dress, gloves, and some knee high boots with almost impossible heels. She rubbed her eyes wondering if someone actually thought she was going to wear an outfit like that. She walked over to the clothes and found a piece of paper folded on top of the dress. She picked it up and opened it.

_Shh_…_if you want to come out you have to _

_Wear this. Sorry._

_--Mindy_

_PS: Don't mention this note_

Olivia blinked a few times but decided that she didn't want her last days to be spent pent up in a room by herself. If she was going to have any chance at escape then she would have to leave and try to make friends. She picked up the clothes and took them into the bathroom with her.

When she came out she was in the short, black leather dress, and she was carrying the boots and gloves. She sat back down on the bed and looked the boots over, they had to have six inch heels at the least. They went up to her knees and had laces. She sighed and pulled them on and then did the laces up tightly and stood up. She took a step and nearly fell, twisting her ankle in such away she was surprised it didn't break. She growled slightly in frustration and tried to walk again. Her steps were wobbly at best but at least she was able to walk. She picked up the gloves and slid them onto her hands, the fabric reached up to her elbows. This was the exact same outfit that Parminder was wearing and the blond woman. There was a knock on the door, she turned, almost tripping on her own feet again, and looked at the door. She heard the locks click and then it opened slowly.

"Good you're awake." It was Mindy and she was holding something in her hand, it looked like a syringe. Olivia got wide eyed, she didn't want to be drugged up, she didn't want that more then anything right now.

"Mindy…"

"I have to give you this or else you can't come to breakfast." Mindy said when she noticed that Olivia was looking at the syringe. "Do you want to eat? Because this is the only way."

"What's in the needle?"

"Demoral, just a low dose, enough to make you lethargic and slow please don't fight me on this or I'll get in trouble too." Mindy explained and then approached Olivia. She removed the cap of the needle with her teeth and spit it out onto the rug. Olivia took a few steps backwards, she wondered how much she could actually function on a drug. She wanted to come out of the room, she wanted to talk to Mariann, she wanted to eat breakfast. She sighed slightly and rolled down her sleeve enough for Mindy to be able to inject the drug. "Thank you." Mindy held Olivia's wrist in hers and slipped the needle in and injected the small amount into her body. A few seconds later Olivia felt it working, her head was all swimmy and she felt like she was floating. She had been on demoral before, but higher doses, she knew that this was just a tiny effect but it was enough to make her not care.

"I don't know if I can walk in these shoes…"

"I'll help you till we get down the stairs." Mindy said and then took Olivia's arm in hers, "After that you're on your own, they can't know I'm trying to help you."

"But why?"

"Trust me on this okay?" Mindy said keeping her voice low as they neared the door. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, trying to get her bearings. She nodded slightly, she didn't know why Mindy wasn't allowed to help her but she wasn't going to question it.

It was six hours later, and even though Elliot had told the crime lab to put a rush on the analysis, they sure were taking their sweet time. Elliot checked his watch for the fourth time in fifteen minutes, he was waiting in the lab, looming over everyone, trying to get someone to look at the two notes. To him the handwriting looked completely different but he wasn't an expert and he was hoping that it would connect Liz to the crime. Then he thought, even if it _did _connect Liz to the crime, she wasn't giving anything up, he was pretty sure that she was willing to rot in jail if that meant the death of Olivia.

"Okay detective, I'm looking at it now." One of the technicians said, pulling his attention away from the clock. He hadn't been there for all 6 hours, but after about the 5th hour of waiting he decided to go down there and kick some ass into gear. She put both samples under a magnifying glass and a brightly lit lamp and Elliot wasted no time looking over her shoulder. She went back and fourth for a few minutes, and Elliot shifted, getting rather impatient with her. "No these samples don't match, see how the first one has that wide stroke on the "Y" and the numbers in "10 Days" were written in one stroke not two. You are looking for two different people here."

"Are you sure she wasn't just faking it?"

"Detective Stabler I've been doing this for 15 years, I know what I'm talking about." The technician replied in a snotty tone. Elliot rolled his eyes and picked up the original letter and started to head out without another word.

He went back to the holding pen where they were keeping Liz, she was asleep on the bench like she couldn't care less that she was actually there. He slammed his hand on the bars, after another moment she opened her eyes and turned her head the bare minimum she needed to, to look at him.

"Who wrote the fucking letter Liz?"

"I told you, could be anyone." Liz replied and then yawned, "And like I said, if I did know I wouldn't tell you. Face it, Olivia is going to die in ten days, so start planning her funeral."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Elliot!" A familiar voice shouted behind him, he turned to see it was Monica standing there. Munch was right behind her, "If you leave her alone for just a minute I think I can help you out a bit okay?"

"What is it?" Elliot snapped at her and she folded her arms over her chest defiantly. She looked back at Munch who looked at her like he wanted her to continue.

"Well if you are through biting my head off, a worker named Dixie Dunsbi didn't show up on set today. I thought that might be of some use to you." Monica replied. Elliot looked at her, it wasn't dawning on him why that might be important. Dixie did not start with an M therefore why would this concern him? He pushed past her and started to head into the office towards his desk. Monica followed him and held out a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's her basic information, phone number and current address thank you very much." Monica said, getting just as snippy with him as he was with her. She was concerned about Olivia too but if someone was being short with her she was going to be short with them right back. He took the paper and looked it over and then set it down on his desk.

"Has anyone called her? Maybe she's just sick." He replied putting his hand to his temples. He was tired and his head hurt, but there was no way he was going to lay down now, he still had work to do. Monica reached into her purse and dialed the number. When the answering machine picked up she held it up to his ear…

"Hi you've reached M. Lovett…see you in 9 days…"

End Part III


	4. Day 2½: My Little Alibi

Day 2 ½ : My Little Alibi

Part IV

Rated R

Author's note: Someone mentioned the clothing that Olivia has to wear, she is going into the sex slave trade, well for the ten days she has. Everyone else who is a slave in the trade has to wear the same thing, it makes them seem more like property and not people. That will be mentioned in the story, I just wanted to clarify! Also I know nothing about police procedure so um….NO NITPICKING! Anyway keep reading! R&R!

Olivia was sitting downstairs in the lounge trying not to fall asleep as she watched Mariann brush Parnminder's long hair. Parminder knelt on the floor in front of Mariann's chair, she didn't move, even when the brush got snagged in her hair. The demoral was causing Olivia to be drowsy but she knew that she couldn't go to sleep. She looked at her watch for the third time in a half hour, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, she had to start talking to Mariann, no matter how much it bothered her to speak. It was even getting hard to put a complete thought together.

"What did you do to Evelyn Oakley?" She finally asked, it was the first thing she had said since getting down there. Mariann didn't look up from brushing Mindy's hair.

"Evelyn messed with the wrong person, namely me, so I got rid of her." Mariann said in a way that showed no regret whatsoever. Olivia leaned forward slightly, Mariann was actually admitting to doing something, it didn't even dawn on her that she was probably admitting to it because she was one hundred percent sure that Olivia was going to die in nine days.

"What did she do to you that was so bad that you had to kill her?" Olivia asked through clenched teeth, she felt herself getting angry, well as angry as she could get while sedated. Mariann parted Mindy's hair and started to pull it into a French braid.

"Well, she stalked me, emotionally blackmailed me, oh and she told my mother to go to hell." Mariann said like she was in the right. Olivia nodded, everything about that statement was stupid, why would you kill someone for doing that? Unless you were completely insane. The stalking might be a reason to off someone, if it was in a threatening manner, even so murder was never right.

"Stalking you?"

"Yeah online," Mariann replied as she worked Mindy's hair, "I mean I changed my screen name like 100 times and she always found me, hunted me down like a fox. She also called me a few times and hung up before saying anything." Olivia looked at Mariann is disbelief, did she even need to launch into an explanation on how easy it was to find someone online when they knew their name? And calling someone a few times and hanging up was not stalking. It was a little weird, but unless she was doing it every day or even every week, it wasn't stalking.

"How many times is a "few" phone calls?" Olivia asked, her investigative side was kicking in. Mariann stopped braiding for a moment and thought about it.

"Like 5 times in maybe six months."

"In what kind of crazy, fucked up, backwards…" Olivia was beginning to start a tirade and Mariann started to glare at her. Olivia looked at Mindy who was looking back at her with wide eyes and a look that was telling her to shut the hell up, "I'm sorry, I lost my temper, won't happen again."

"Better not." Mariann replied and then tied off the braid and stood up, "I'm going to find Laura, I need someone who isn't already bought to slap around. You know the rules Mindy, tell them to Olivia, and nothing else." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, locking it at least three times. Mindy looked at Olivia and crawled over to her. She pulled her to the floor and told her to kneel. Olivia's motions were slow and deliberate because of the demoral but she got to a kneeling position.

"What's wrong with you?" Mindy snapped at her in a harsh whisper, "She has a little remote and all she has to do is push a little button and a shock like you won't believe will hit you. If you want to get anywhere with mistress then convince her that you are falling in love with her…she can't get enough of that." Olivia looked at Mindy like she was insane.

"What kind of fucked up world is she living in? 5 phone calls equals stalking? What the HELL?"

"Keep your voice down! Look I know she's in her own little world but she has been for years and no one has stopped her, no one has tried to hunt her down, and any trouble she gets in she can buy her way out of, so I suggest that you either pretend to love her or keep your damn mouth shut, you understand what I'm saying?" Mindy insisted, looking Olivia deep in the eye. Olivia had to think about it for a moment, the drug made her thought process go haywire, but she nodded. She did want to pry more information out of Mariann but it seemed that the wrong way to do that was to be a detective. If she only had 9 days left she could pretend to like Mariann, maybe even love her. Since Mariann was living in her own little version of reality then it probably wouldn't be that hard to convince her. She sighed and smiled just slightly, it was a plan, a lousy one at best, but at least it was something.

Elliot was standing outside of M. Lovett's condo building with Munch smoking a cigarette. He was waiting for confirmation of a search warrant. They didn't really have much to say to each other due to the fact that both of them already knew that who ever this M. Lovett person was, she wasn't going to be in the condo waiting for them. It was just the two of them there, Elliot was sure the place would be empty. It was just an address that M used for whatever sick games she liked to play…and Olivia would have found a way to be heard if she was locked in a closet or a room. He snuffed out his cigarette after dropping it to the ground, and his phone rang. He picked it up, it was Casey and she told him that they had the warrant. Elliot looked at Munch and they both headed up to the penthouse at the top of the building.

When they got to the door Elliot wanted nothing more then to kick it down but he had to consider the fact that someone might be in there who would be willing to help, so he knocked on the door. He had a warrant in any case, so it wouldn't really matter if someone was home. After another moment the door opened and a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes opened the door. She was petite, thin, and very pretty.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a voice that was laced with a southern accent. As she opened the door more Elliot noticed that she was in scrubs and white coat, she was a doctor. She looked like she could be related to Liz, with the red hair and the body size, but Elliot was trying his best not to jump to conclusions.

"Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is detective Munch, we have a warrant to search the premises." Elliot said as he and Munch both held up their shields for the woman to see. She looked surprised but she stepped back to let them in, "What's your name?"

"Dixie Dunsbi," She said with a smile, "Can I get you something to drink? I just got back from work at St. Mary's hospital and I'm a little tired so bare with me." Elliot took a look around, everything was immaculately clean. If there was any evidence in here it would be hard to find. Both of the detectives followed her into the kitchen, where she got out two mugs and started to pour coffee into them. "It's decaf, sorry."

"You're a doctor? You don't work for a catering service?" Munch asked then picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Dixie looked at him like he was insane and shook her head as she let out a little laugh.

"I'm an intern at the hospital detective, I hardly have time to be dabbling in the art of food preparation." Dixie said and then picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"A Dixie Dunsbi didn't show up for work on a movie set this morning and her address is this one." Elliot said and then held up the paper with the phone number and address. Dixie looked at it for a moment and then handed it back to him.

"That's not my phone number, but I rent this place from a woman, M. Lovett, she never told me her first name and at 200 dollars a month, I don't question." Dixie replied and then took another sip from her cup, "Although there is a room that is locked with like three deadbolts that I'm not allowed to go into. Once again, this place for 200? She could be storing dead cats in there for all I care." Elliot looked at Munch and then back to Dixie.

"Can you take us to the room?" Elliot asked, Dixie nodded slightly and walked out of the kitchen. The penthouse was huge, and Elliot thought she was right, if someone was only charging him 200 dollars a month to stay there he probably wouldn't question anything about a locked room. Well he might question it but he probably wouldn't investigate. Dixie lead him to the very back where there was a door with three locks on it.

"You mind if I get some sleep? I have to be back at work in like 8 hours." Dixie said and then yawned slightly.

"We have to kick down the door." Elliot replied.

"I don't care what you do, I'll sleep through anything." Dixie turned and headed back towards the front of the condo, "Wake me if you need anything else." Elliot watched her leave and then looked at Munch. He was ready to kick in anything because he was angry and Munch wasn't about to stop him from doing it. Elliot took a step back, lifted his leg, and slammed his foot into the door. He did it again, and then again and finally the door snapped off of it's hinges and fell into the room. What they saw next was absolutely amazing.

It was a bedroom, but it was almost like a child's bedroom. The tops of the walls were lined with shelves, and on those shelves sat maybe a hundred My Little Pony dolls. The bed had a purple bed spread on it but that could barely be seen under the myriad of All American Girl Dolls that sat on top. Everything was perfect and everything was in mint condition. Elliot looked at Munch with an arched eyebrow, he side stepped the door and entered the room fully. Off to the right there was a top of the line computer and about 15, 8 by 10 black and white photos of women above it. Under each photo there was a name written, just a first name. Elliot looked at the computer and noticed the phone next to it. The message machine on it was flashing a number 1 in red. He reached over and pressed play, the message was of him yelling "Sonuva Bitch" into the phone.

A few hours later it was time to make lunch and Parminder took Olivia into the huge kitchen and started to prepare an Indian dish that Olivia couldn't pronounce. It was a curry dish and it smelled delicious. Parminder was plating the food silently and Olivia was watching her. She wondered why she was in there in the first place. After she plated the food she turned to Olivia and looked at her.

"She's going to want you to cook when I'm gone." Mindy informed her and then picked up the two dishes, "Pick up one of the plates and follow me." She said and then started towards the servant's route to the dining room. Olivia picked up a plate and followed, leaving two plates behind on the counter. They entered the dining room and Mindy indicated where the plate would go and Olivia set it down at the table.

"Why are there three people now? I know about Mariann and Laura but who's the third?" Olivia asked as she followed Mindy back into the kitchen. Mindy turned and looked at her.

"Mistress's mother, Judy, joins them for lunch and dinner. She's worse then mistress, she makes us eat in the kitchen, which I guess is fine now that I have someone here to talk to." Mindy explained and then picked up the two remaining plates and brought them over to the small wooden table that was in the back corner of the kitchen. Olivia sat down at the table across from her and picked up the fork and started to eat. She began wondering why Mindy thought she was leaving before her, what she was going to cook, and how she was going to keep herself in check without someone looking out for her.

"I have a few questions for you," Olivia said and then picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth, "First of all, the most I can ever throw together in the kitchen is pasta or sandwiches, how am I supposed to compare with your food? Secondly, why do you think you are leaving before they plan on getting rid of me?"

"Training time is almost over and she mentioned me being sold or something, I wasn't really paying attention cause frankly I don't care anymore. Secondly, mistress doesn't really like my cooking but Laura is dumber then paste and probably couldn't microwave a hotdog. I'm sure that what ever you make will be fine. She'll only have to put up with it for a few days anyway, I'm supposed to be here for five more days, it was nice knowing you." Olivia frowned, if Parminder left or was "sold" to someone then she would have no way of helping her, she had to find a way to keep that from happening.

Around nine o'clock that night the computer had been analyzed and the technician was explaining to Elliot what had been found on the computer. He had a few printouts and Elliot was looking through them as he talked, as it turned out M stood for Mariann. The first few things about her seemed to make sense of the room they saw earlier. Mariann was an avid trader, seller, and collector of My Little Ponies and American Girl dolls. Although there was something else she liked to buy and sell that was very illegal.

It seemed that she was in the slave trade, although her website didn't come right out and say that. Basically she had pictures of women and prices under them, the website was disguised as some sort of home stripper service, but no one in their group was naive enough to believe that load of crap. With the website and pictures they had gathered, it was clear even to the dumbest person what was going on. There still weren't any last names of the girls on the site, but from the descriptions Elliot was guessing he would find that they were all from different countries.

Munch had found out from Dixie that she paid her rent every month in cash and sent it to a P.O Box in the city. There were no checks and no forwarding address, but Munch was convinced that either she or someone who was connected to her would come pick up the money eventually. Dixie had just sent the money to the address two days earlier and according to one of the post office workers the box hadn't been opened yet that month. The next plan of action was to sit outside of the post office and wait for someone to come and open that box. Him and Munch would do that when the post office opened the following morning, but right now it was time for him to go home to his kids.

The next morning Munch sat in the car outside of the post office while Elliot stayed inside waiting for their perp. He was hoping he would get lucky and it would be Mariann herself, but she was obviously smart enough to know that she had to stay hidden. Not fifteen minutes later did a guy walk over to the box and open it up. Elliot was quick to apprehend the guy, who didn't put up much of a fight to get away from him. The guy remained cool and maintained his innocence, even when they got him back to the station and into the interrogation room.

"I own that P.O Box detective." The man they knew as Henry Lee tried to explain, "last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"If that's your box then why are you getting mail from an M. Lovett? Where is she Henry? Where is she?" Elliot asked, he felt his cool demeanor starting to slip again, good thing Munch was in there with him.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know the woman's first name. She borrowed a substantial amount of money from me last year and this is how she pays me back." Henry said, he was obviously lying and that was just making Elliot madder and madder.

"The Lovett family is worth close to 2.5 BILLION dollars, you expect us to believe that she needed to borrow money from you?" Munch asked and then looked over to Elliot. Henry laughed slightly and folded his hands on the table.

"I want a lawyer."

"Fine, you'll get your lawyer but if my wife DIES because you know where Mariann Lovett is, I'll charge you as an accessory, so if you have anything to say, do it now…" Elliot threatened, but Henry didn't seem to be intimidated at all. He was in an expensive suit and reeked of money, any lawyer he had could probably wipe the floor with Elliot.

"Can I call my lawyer now?" Henry asked, Elliot clenched his hands into fists and looked over to Munch.

"Get the lying bastard a phone." He said and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

End Part IV


	5. Day 3: Serena's Big Break

Day 3: Serena's Big Break

Part 4

Rated: R

Author's note: Sorry I'm taking so long with these chapters but I'm actually working on 2 stories right now and I'm busy and all that crap, but enjoy!

Once again it was time to get up, her watch was beeping wildly, it was six o'clock in the morning. Olivia turned her watch off and went to pick up the clothes that were placed on the chair in her room. So far, both times that she had woken up there, there had been clothes laid out for her. All she knew is that she took off what she was wearing and set it down on the chair and when she woke up there was a new dress and gloves. Her boots remained the same although they were polished nicely. She walked over to the pile and noticed a note sitting on top. She picked it up and opened it slowly, her head hurt from the withdraw of the drug she had been given.

_You thought yesterday was bad, _

_Just wait till you see what's in store_

_For you today._

_--Mindy _

Olivia took in a deep breath. The day before had been a lot of sitting around, waiting, and doing everything she was told to do. She hadn't been shocked yet, or punished, but she did mention something about the other day sucking. Yesterday was Sunday, now it was Monday, she wondered what was going to be different about it. She folded up the note and put it under the mattress in her room and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she walked back over to the clothes and slowly pulled them on. She then sat down on the bed and waited for Parminder to come and get her. A moment later there was the sound of locks clicking, no knock before hand. She arched an eyebrow and saw Mariann step into the room holding something in her hand.

"You ready?" Mariann asked and then approached her quickly, Olivia didn't know what she was supposed to be ready for but she nodded. As she got closer, Olivia realized that what she was holding was a leash. Before Olivia could say anything about it, the leash was clipped to her collar and Mariann was pulling on it.

"You don't need to put me on a leash you know." Olivia said and then reached her hands up to unclip it. Mariann saw this and jerked the leash hard causing Olivia to stumble and fall to the floor. Olivia put her hands to her neck, from the angle she was at the collar was causing her to choke. Mariann laughed slightly and pulled her back to her feet roughly.

"I do need the leash, you're someone else's pet for the day. I don't keep my pets on leashes but he does." Mariann said. It was a slow walk to the stairs and Olivia wondered why she wasn't drugged this time, she didn't have to wait long for an answer, "I didn't drug you because I promised you to a man who wants a fighter, a newbie, that's you."

"Why are you selling Parminder?"

"Cause I can make 250 thousand dollars off of her and I need a new sports car." Mariann replied, "Aren't you going to ask what this man wants with you?"

"I already know what he wants and I'm really not in the position to argue am I?" Olivia responded and quickened her step to keep up with Mariann. They made it down the stairs and she was pulled into a room that looked like a lounge. There was a man sitting there sipping a brandy, it was six in the morning and he was drinking. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her head away, what kind of freak drank that early in the morning. Mariann pulled on the leash harder and pulled her towards the man, when she got close enough she handed the leash off to the man.

"Here she is, she's as green as they get. Only had her for two days, only will have her for eight more." Mariann said as the man took the leash, "You call him "master" and nothing else." Mariann then kicked Olivia in the shin hard. Olivia cried out in pain and was forced to drop to her knees. The man laughed and lowered the leash so she wouldn't be choking any more.

"Thank you Mare, I think I'll have fun with her." The man said and then finished off his brandy. Mariann nodded and winked at Olivia.

"If she's too much trouble just use the remote I gave you. You can reach me by intercom in any of the rooms. Have fun." With that she turned and left, Olivia watched her leave and then looked up at the man. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. She wanted to know his name, his age, how much he was paying for her, and stuff like that. She was afraid that if she did say something she would get shocked so she kept her mouth shut.

"What's your name?" He asked her and she looked him in the eyes, he brought his hand up quickly and slapped her. She cried out and turned to retaliate with a punch but he grabbed her fist. He had to be in his late twenties and could probably bench press five hundred pounds, she would be no match for him even if she did get in a miracle first punch. "Don't look at me, look at the floor!"

"My name is Olivia." She said and then pulled her hand away from him violently and rubbed her cheek gently. He tugged upwards on her leash and after a moment of choking, she realized that he wanted her to stand up. She slowly got to her feet, her eyes came up to look at him again but she reminded herself not to look directly at him or she would be hit, so she turned her eyes to the floor again.

"Alright, Olivia, strip." He ordered and then unhooked the leash. She pulled away from him and took a few steps backwards. She felt the collar for a moment and tugged at it, wishing as hard as she could for it to give in any way. "If I have to tell you again, you won't like what happens after that…" Olivia growled softly and without any sort of tact or sexuality she pulled her dress off, leaving her gloves and boots on. The man stood up and looked her up and down, her front first, then he went around to her back, still looking like she was a piece of meat.

"Just do what you are going to do and get it over with." Olivia snarled at him, he grabbed a chunk of her hair in his fist and pulled her head back. She cried out and felt tears well up in her eyes, she blinked a few times and cleared her vision.

"You aren't going to fight me? Throw a punch? Kick, bite, scream?" He asked, getting his lips close to her cheek. She tried to move her head away but she couldn't even budge it with his hand grabbing her hair liked it was.

"If I thought I had a chance of winning I would but seeing as how you could bench press five of me I'm not going to try." Olivia replied and he let go of her hair. He then shoved her forward and she fell to her knees onto the floor. Her knees hit the carpet and skidded, causing two small burns on the rough skin of her knees.

"Oh I think I know how to put the fight into you." He replied and then pulled a cell phone from his back pocket. Olivia rolled her eyes and reached her hands down to rub her injured knees. They stung like hell and one of them was bleeding. "Yeah, the name is Olivia Stabler, if you can't find anything under that try Elliot." Olivia looked up, wondering what he could possibly be doing.

"What are you—" Her words were cut off in a choke as the man violently pulled the leash upwards. She didn't even have time to cry out, now she was being strangled and was losing oxygen. She put her hand on the leash and tugged it down so she could breathe again. She brought her arms up and covered her chest. He didn't even spare her a glance.

"2686 Morgan drive? Send Max there and tell him to wait until he sees the kids." The man said and then hung up the phone. Olivia's head instantly snapped to attention and she got to her feet quickly, keeping her hands over her chest to cover herself.

"You will NOT hurt my children." Olivia growled looking at him dead in the eye. He looked back at her and smiled slyly. Of course he was going to get his was, he was just a spoiled rich kid who thought that he could buy his way into and out of anything. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed and her hands immediately went to his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and she dug her thumb nails into the skin under his eyes and brought them down swiftly, leaving two gaping scratch marks under his eyes. As the blood oozed to the surface he backhanded her hard and she cried out in pain. She backed up slightly and then charged at him knocking him to the floor and then pinning him down with her legs.

"Now there's the fighter I wanted…."

"If anything happens to my daughters I will hunt you down and slaughter you!" Olivia yelled and then kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He cried out in pain and rolled over, knocking her off of him. She watched him writhe in pain for a moment before getting up and walking over to her dress. She picked it up and was about to put it on when he tackled her from behind. She fell hard and fast, her head hit the corner of the oak coffee table and then everything went black.

Henry Lee lawyered up very quickly and they weren't able to get much out of him. He said that all he did was receive the money, he didn't know where Mariann was, so they really had to let him go seeing as how they had nothing to hold him on. Elliot stepped outside of the station to have a cigarette when he saw Monica approaching. She already had a cigarette in her hand and a brown bag in the other. Before he could get his lighter out she had hers up and ready for him to light the cigarette. He lit it and thanked her and then took a long drag.

"How are things going with the investigation?" She asked and then took a long drag on her cigarette. He looked at her for a moment, things were at a dead end and their time was running out. Monica knew that he only had ten days to find her, now they were down to about 8.

"As slow as they could possibly be." Elliot replied, "What's in the bag?"

"Lunch for John, I made some sushi last night and thought he might want some." Monica replied. She had taken time from the movie set to stay home, she watched Hope and Serena now at night, when Dana couldn't be there. Elliot laughed a little wondering when Munch decided he liked sushi, but didn't say anything about it. His current threesome relationship with Monica and Krista was none of his business really, although he did realize that Munch was lucky to have two beautiful women all over him without them asking for any sort of commitment.

"Come on, I'll walk you inside." Elliot said and then dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, Monica did the same and they entered the precinct together. When they got into the office Monica walked over to Munch and pulled him into a kiss and held out the bag to him, he took it and smiled at her. Elliot smiled and shook his head slightly, they did seem to make a cute couple in an odd sort of way. Suddenly Elliot's cell phone began to ring wildly, he sighed and took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Stabler." He answered as he watched Munch and Monica talk and laugh, Monica turned to look at him when she noticed the look on his face out of the corner of her eye, "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME? I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys off of his desk and started to head out of the room. Monica left Munch and followed him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. He seemed upset and angry and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Elliot? What's—"

"Serena was attacked, her arm was broken. Hopefully they both got a good look at whoever did it." Elliot replied. Monica's eyes went wide and she stopped walking for a moment, but that didn't stop Elliot from continuing. She took in a deep breath and ran after him wondering what kind of low life would actually break a 6 year olds arm.

"Let me come with you, the girls trust me." Monica said after catching up to him again. He looked at her briefly and then nodded slightly. They got into the parking lot and then into his car together. He didn't understand why someone would be coming after Hope and Serena. Wasn't his life already in enough hell? Why did this have to happen?

The drive to the hospital was very silent, no radio or talking between Monica and Elliot, just complete and utter silence. Both of them were very angry at this predicament, it wasn't as if Serena had fell and broke her arm, some guy did it, and both of their brains were trying to process what had happened. When they got to the hospital they both rushed inside and after Elliot flashed his badge and barked some questions at people they were taken to Serena's room. Dana was outside answering the questions that the police were asking her. Elliot showed his badge and was allowed into the room, he would have taken over questioning Dana but he needed to see his girls. Hope was in a chair next to the bed, holding Serena's good hand when she saw Elliot.

"Daddy!" Hope shouted and then ran over to him and hugged his leg tightly. Serena looked up at him groggily, they probably had her on some light pain medication for her arm. She looked terrible with an IV in her and her arm in a cast but she was alive. All he could see when looking at the two of them was Olivia and it made his heart ache.

"Daddy…" Serena said softly and then started to cry, Elliot gently removed Hope from his leg and went over to the bed. Monica stood in the doorway in shock, she had watched these girls since they were babies and even though they weren't her own kids they were pretty damn close. Hope sat down in the chair next to the bed again and Elliot leaned down and gently pulled Serena into his arms. "The bad man hurt me." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay honey, I'm here now." He said and stroked her long hair gently. Monica stepped further into the room and to the foot of the bed. Hope got up and went over to her and she got down and hugged her and then lifted her up in her arms. "Monica, why don't you take Hope to the cafeteria and get her something to eat."

"I'm not hungry….can I have ice cream?" Hope asked with a smile perking up on her face. Monica laughed slightly and looked at Elliot.

"You can have anything you want sweetie." Elliot replied and Hope cheered before wrapping her arms back around Monica's neck. Monica carried Hope out of the room and Elliot took a seat in the chair next to Serena.

"Honey, do you remember anything about the man that did this to you?" Elliot asked her gently. He hated the fact that he had to question his own daughter like this but it was probably better that he did it as opposed to an officer she didn't know. She sniffed back some tears and brought her left hand to wipe her eyes, the assailant had broken her right arm, now she couldn't even color or write.

"He said….he said….that I….I have a bad mommy and he….needed to punish me." Serena said softly. Elliot's eyes widened, so the man who did this _was _connected to Olivia. As bad as it was, it seemed like he might actually get a break in the case. "Mommy's not bad right? He's wrong!"

"No mommy's not bad and she would never let someone do this to you," Elliot said and pushed some hair out of her face, "Can you remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah, um….he was tall like you. He had big muscles in his arms and black hair…." Serena said and then trailed off, "That's all I remember." She looked disappointed like she wished she could help him out. Elliot smiled at her, after all she was only 6, he didn't expect her to remember everything about him. At least there was an adult witness to the crime, their babysitter Dana had seen the whole thing. Dana stepped into the room and smiled at Serena.

"Mr. Stabler? The police want me to work with a sketch artist down at the station, is it okay if I leave the girls with you and Monica?" Dana asked as she slung her purse over her shoulder. Elliot nodded slightly and she turned to leave.

"Wait I need to talk to you for a moment, out in the hall though, can you give me a second?" Elliot asked and she nodded and stepped out into the hall. He was glad that the door had a glass window in it so when he went out there he wouldn't be out of Serena's line of sight, "Serena honey, I'm going to go talk to Dana just for a minute, I'll be right outside where you can see me okay?"

"Okay," She said and then reached for his hand, he held his hand to her and she squeezed it tightly, "Just a minute?"

"Just a minute honey." He assured her and then squeezed her hand back gently. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Her and Hope were very smart children and he guessed that she knew she was safe as long as she could see him. She also knew her daddy was a police officer and if he was around he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He got up and walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him gently. "Dana you have to tell me what happened."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stabler, so sorry!" She started to sob gently into her hands and after a moment of composing herself she looked back at him, "I was going to take the kids out to see a movie, you know to take their minds off of things. They were excited and ran outside without me but I told them to stay on the front steps while I got my purse. I thought they would be safe, it would only take a minute you know? So I went to get my purse and I heard this horrible screaming from both of the girls. When I got out there, there was a man, and he was saying something to Serena and Hope but I don't know what…I was more concerned with the bone sticking out of Serena's arm. The man looked at me for just a second and then took off running. The only thing I can offer is his description, I don't think I'll ever forget his face…ever."

When Olivia woke up her head was pounding and it hurt like all hell. She brought a hand up and found a lump, accompanied by a gash that was still bleeding slightly. She was back in her dress but she could tell that she had been raped over the time period that she was out. She heard running water and sat up slowly. Parminder came out of the bathroom wiping her hands off on a towel. She smiled at Olivia and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You have a slight concussion," Parminder said, "But as long as I can keep my eye on you for a day or so then you should be fine." She picked up the penlight that was on the bedside table and held it up and shined it into Olivia's eyes.

"You're a doctor?"

"Well I was a 4th year med student back in Bombay." She replied, "I would have been a doctor I studied really hard for it. I know what I'm talking about, trust me." She turned the penlight off and set it down on the table. Olivia guessed that she was the closest thing that she was going to get to a doctor, and she actually trusted Parminder.

"Don't worry I trust you." She replied and put her hand on Parminder's. They stayed like that for a moment before the door unlocked and Mariann stepped in. Mindy immediately got down on her knees in a sign of submission. Mariann dismissed her with a wave of her hand and she nodded and got up and left the room. Olivia watched the whole show of submission and she didn't think she ever wanted to be programmed to do that.

"How's the head?" Mariann asked and then reached to brush some hair out of Olivia's face. Olivia moved her hand to stop the touch but then remembered that she had to make Mariann think that she was falling in love with her, so instead she moved it to her lap and smiled sweetly at Mariann.

"It hurts but I'll live." Olivia replied and then sat herself up and took Mariann's hand in hers, "Please don't give me back to that guy, I'd rather be with you." She said and then forced a smile that she hoped look authentic. Mariann smiled back at her, she seemed to buy it for the moment at least.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?"

"I dunno, to get to know you. You are a very smart young woman, not to mention the fact that you are absolutely beautiful." Olivia replied, even though she really had to force herself to be as sweet as she was. Mariann was attractive but not more so then an average person, she looked a lot like her sister Liz.

"Thank you Olivia," Mariann said and pushed more of Olivia's hair out of her face. Olivia bit her tongue to keep from saying or doing anything that might contradict her words. "You are positively beautiful yourself. How about you come downstairs with me and I'll get you some ice for your head. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I've had worse injuries then this, trust me I'll be fine." Olivia said and then swung her legs over the bed and stood up with the help of Mariann. At least she seemed to be getting somewhere with her, she didn't know how or why Mariann was buying into her new attitude but she glad that it was working, and for the moment she totally forgot about Hope and Serena. She needed to make Mariann think that she was interested in her, and then maybe she could get the collar removed.


	6. Day 6: Good News and Bad News

Day 6:

Part 6

Author's note: I just thought this would be a good time to say that some of the characters in the story are based on real people, based on a few people actually, Monica being me. Obviously I'm not a best selling author but I aspire to be one. So anyway keep that in mind, truth is stranger then fiction.

The next three days went by, and Olivia was weaseling her way into Mariann's heart. She was sure that Mariann was buying it because she didn't give Olivia to any more men. She was sitting on her bed when Mariann came into her room carrying breakfast on a tray. This was only the second time she had received food in her room, she usually had to come downstairs to get her food. She smiled at Mariann and stood up and walked over to her. She took the tray and set it down on the table.

"Where's your food? Aren't we going to eat together?" Olivia asked as she sat down at the table and picked up the fork that was provided for her. She noticed there was a small but dull knife there to cut her French toast. She did think about using it as a weapon but for it to be threatening in any manner she would have to repeatedly saw at someone until they bled to death and it wasn't worth it.

"I have some bad news Liv." Mariann said and took a seat across from her, "The good news about it, is you get to live. The bad news is, Parminder has been sold to be snuffed." Olivia looked up and nearly spit out her food. She felt tears coming to her eyes, she swallowed hard and reached for her orange juice, suddenly her mouth had gone dry.

"You can't….you wouldn't….Parminder is….Oh god I'm going to be sick." Olivia said and then covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She vomited twice, most of it was bile and it burned her throat coming up but she couldn't help it. Mariann rushed into the bathroom after her and pulled her hair back. Olivia couldn't stop shaking, tears were streaming down her face continually. "Please, please just let him kill me."

"But we love each other, right? Why would you want to die?" Mariann asked, at least she was totally oblivious to the fact that Olivia was faking the whole thing. Olivia wiped her face and then stood up and picked up her toothbrush that was on the side of the sink. She put the toothpaste on the brush and put it in her mouth.

"I know, I love you too," Olivia said and a chill ran through her body, luckily Mariann couldn't tell because she was shaking already. It sickened her to think that she was saying "I love you" to the psychopath who was keeping her captive, "But Parminder is a lot younger then me, she's well trained, she was going to be a doctor for God sakes!"

"Well she's not any more," Mariann replied as she started to run her fingers through Olivia's hair, "So deal with it. You still have a few days left with her, maybe you could break the news to her. I haven't yet." Olivia paused and then spit into the sink. She turned on the water and cupped her hands under it. She brought the water to her mouth and sipped some in and started to swish it around. When she was an SVU detective she had to do a lot of things, and break horrible news to strangers, but she knew Parminder and all the girl ever wanted was to be her friend.

"You break it to her."

"Maybe you misheard me," Mariann said and turned Olivia so she was facing her, "That wasn't a request." Olivia closed her eyes, she felt light headed. She began to think that this was some sort of plot to turn Parminder against her. Olivia opened her eyes and forced a smile, she looked down into Mariann's eyes and saw that she was probably thinking they were going to kiss. Olivia glanced down at her wedding ring without being too obvious about it. She took in a deep breath and let Mariann pull her into a kiss. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, it was hard to pretend that she was Elliot because she was probably a foot shorter then him.

"I'll tell her, just let me finish my food first." Olivia said after Mariann pulled away from the kiss. Mariann smiled at her and started to head out of the bathroom, Olivia followed shortly behind. She went and sat down at the table and started to stare blankly at her food. Mariann reached into her back pocket and set down a key.

"There's the key to her room, she's in there until someone unlocks the door. I expect you to break the news to her within the hour." Mariann instructed, "I'll leave your door open. Her room is at the end of the hall, last one on the left." She then walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack behind her. Olivia brought her hand up and looked at her wedding and engagement ring. She slid them off and then picked the wedding band up and looked on the inside. There was an inscription, and although she knew what it said, she just had to see it. _Forever and a day._

Olivia put her rings back on and sighed gently. She picked up the knife and thought about what she could possibly use it for. She thought for a moment and then brought her fingers up to the collar around her neck. It was made of woven fibers, much like a dog collar. She smiled slightly and carefully slipped the knife under the collar and started to saw at it gently. It made progress, but it was very slow progress, and seeing as how Mariann had made Olivia her pet, she couldn't make any changes that would be too obvious. She smiled bigger, she could give the knife to Parminder to use. She took the knife and slid it into her boot, at least something good would come of it.

Elliot sat at home, locked in his bedroom, smoking the last cigarette in the pack. Monica was there to take care of Hope and Serena who had been taken out of school for their own protection. Cragen had sent Elliot home after he got physical with Liz when they brought her in a second time. He didn't want to see his daughters because they looked so much like Olivia and every time he looked at them he would break down into tears. He was slowly losing his mind, and he knew he only had 4 more days to find her. They had absolutely no leads on who attacked Serena even though the city was plastered with sketches of him. There was a knock on the door and he looked up.

"Who is it?"

"Krista." Replied the voice from the other end of the door. Elliot arched an eyebrow and looked at the door. He had instructed Monica to keep the kids away from him for the time being, and as far as he knew Krista was supposed to be on the set.

"Come in." He said and then snuffed his cigarette out in the already full ashtray on the bed. He put the TV on mute and closed Olivia's file, which was sitting on his lap. She opened the door and stepped inside, she was carrying a bag of stuff, and the first thing she did was reach over and turn the lights on. He had all the curtains drawn and until then the only light in there was from the TV. He squinted his eyes for a moment to get them to adjust.

"I brought you some cigarettes, I know Liv wouldn't like you smoking but you do what you have to do. I also brought some donuts, and a bottle of vodka. It would have been tequila but that stuff makes me sick as hell." Krista said and walked over to the bed and set the bag down. Elliot looked at her and then moved over to the bag and took out the box of donuts. He didn't know why she had brought the vodka this early in the morning but suddenly he was glad to have it. Krista took a pack of her own cigarette from her back pocket, took one out, and lit it. She sat down on the side of the bed and exhaled in the opposite direction of Elliot. Because of their time together 7 years ago, Krista and Elliot were very close. The only person he was closer to then her was his wife. They had to suffer through some pretty hard crap together back then and they really bonded. "Look, I won't say I know how you feel, but when we spent that time with the Lovett's, I thought Monica was dead but she came through. Monica isn't even the kind of fighter she writes about but I know that Liv is, she's ten times the fighter then anyone Monica has ever written about and she won't die. Wherever she is, she will make it home safe." She reached over him and flicked her ashes into the tray and took another drag from her cigarette.

"Thanks Krista." He said and then finished his donut, "I know Olivia is a fighter, and I know she's okay, but the girls….I don't know what I'm going to tell them on day ten. There are no leads, and I can't even find the son of a bitch who hurt Serena….what the hell kind of cop am I?" He took out the vodka and opened it up and took a long drink.

"It's 6:00 in Japan I suppose." Krista said to him and then smiled slightly, she took the bottle and took a drink of it too, "And you are a damn fine cop Elliot. You saved me from being dissected alive."

"Yeah but Monica…"

"Monica what? You kicked down the door, you grabbed the gun and the knife, you stabbed Liz, it was all you Monica would have never had to strength, emotional or physical, to do all of that." Krista replied and took another drag from her cigarette. He looked at her and smiled, she was right, he was a good cop but Mariann had money and with that it was easy enough to cover her tracks. He would find Liv, or she would find him, now there was no doubt in his mind.

"Thanks Krista, you're a great friend." Elliot said as he took out another donut. Krista smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now for the love of God, get up, take a shower, get dressed and spend time with your daughters before you go back into work." Krista said and then patted his shoulder, "We all love you and we will all see you through this." Elliot shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth and stood up. He headed towards the master bathroom but when he got in the doorway he turned around and looked at her.

"What's Munch like in bed?" He said after swallowing his food. Krista threw her head back and laughed, it was nice to hear laughter again even if it wasn't Olivia's.

"Well," Krista said and then reached over and snuffed out her cigarette, "you'd probably be surprised to know that he's the best man I've ever had. Monica too, and seeing as how no one in this threesome wants to get married to him, the relationship is kept light hearted and casual."

"No one in the threesome wants to marry him huh? So he doesn't want to marry himself?"

"Shut up and take a shower El." Krista said and then got up from the bed, "I'll be around till tomorrow if you need to talk. There are scenes they can film without me there, and they understood that I needed time off."

"Well thanks for making the 2 hour drive up here. You wanna get dinner tonight?" Elliot said after going into the bathroom to run the water.

"Yeah sure, we can take the girls out for pizza and hope that the reporters stay the hell away." Krista replied, "Or we could order in."

"Ordering in sounds fine," Elliot replied with a laugh, this time when he appeared in the doorway he was just in his boxers. Krista licked her lips and fanned herself slightly, with a big smile on her face. "Oh shut up." She laughed and opened the door to the bedroom to leave.

"You might want to open a window in here to let the smoke out…" She called as she heard him get into the shower. He shouted some sort of reply that sounded like an "okay" but she wasn't exactly sure what was said. She shut the door behind her and went down the stairs to spend some quality time with the twins.

It was more like three hours before Olivia went in to talk to Parminder. She had absolutely no idea how to tell her what was about to happen, but with the knife in her boot she had a plan. She knew that with enough persistence, and sawing, the collar would come loose and now that she could give the knife to Parminder she could take the collar off and escape back to New York City and get Elliot. She unlocked the door and walked in, she noticed some quick movement as Parminder shoved something under her pillow. Then she saw it was just Olivia and she sighed with relief.

"What was that?" Olivia asked motioning to the pillow. Mindy smiled and lifted up the pillow and took out two photographs. She crawled to the edge of the bed and held them out to Olivia. Olivia walked into the room more and took the pictures and looked at them.

"My sister," Parminder said in a bittersweet tone of voice, "Our parents died in a fire when we were very young and she's all I've ever had. I'm sure she wonders what happened to me everyday, I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Her lower lip trembled but she took in a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, she didn't want Olivia to see her cry. Olivia was on the verge of tears herself, how could she tell this beautiful young woman that she was about to be killed in a few days. Even with the plan in place, it was still terrible news.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked in a shaky voice, immediately Parminder knew that something was wrong.

"Anchal," Parminder said and then took the pictures back and slid them under her pillow, "What's wrong Olivia?" Olivia felt a tear escape from her eye and she wiped it away quickly. Normally her demeanor would be cool and collected, but with all that had happened in the past few days she was starting to lose her mind.

"Well I have some good news," Olivia said and then pulled the knife from her boot. Parminder looked positively surprised that Olivia had some sort of weapon but she waited for her to continue, "And some terrible news and I need to know which you want to hear first.

"Bad first, then the good news will be that much better, right?" Parminder said with a shrug. Olivia wiped another stray tear away from her face and smiled at her. She took a deep breath and held the knife out to Parminder, who took it and also put it under her pillow.

"Now, don't freak out on me because I offered for her to take me in your place, but she wouldn't and….you're supposed to be snuffed instead of me." Olivia said and then burst into sobs, Parminder looked like her heart had just dropped down into her stomach. Olivia was wiping her face constantly now to keep the tears from showing but as hard as she was crying it wasn't good enough. Parminder came closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"When I told you to get close to her, and pretend like you loved her, don't you think I saw this coming?" Parminder asked softly, she gently brought her hand up to Olivia's cheek and turned it so she was looking at her, "What's the good news?" Olivia sniffled and took in a few deep breaths. Parminder was taking this awful well considering the situation.

"That knife I gave you, you should be able to saw through your collar with that. Once you get it off you tell me and I'll create a distraction so you can get out of the house." Olivia said softly and put her hand on top of Parminder's, "Then you can go to the city and get Elliot and we can all walk out of here." Parminder looked at her and smiled.

"Well, judging by the sharpness of the knife that might take a good chunk of time but mistress hardly pays attention to me since you started to warm up to her. I'll make myself puke, tell her I'm sick, and she'll leave me alone for a day or two. She'll probably have you bring me my food, so this could work out." She replied with a smile, "How are you going to explain the missing knife to mistress though?"

"I have a plan," Olivia said and pushed some of her hair out of her face, "Don't worry this will work okay? I'll find some paper and a pen and write down the address and phone number for Elliot. I don't want you to call the local cops because I'm pretty sure Mariann has them on retainer. You have to get to Elliot….it's an absolute must."

"I understand….thank you Olivia." Parminder said and then leaned in and kissed Olivia gently on the lips and then pulled back. That was the second kiss Olivia had that day but she would have to say it was one of the better ones. "Sorry, I'm not in love with you or anything but that's the only way I knew how to thank you."

"It's quite alright. I have to go meet up with Mariann, get to work on that collar and I'll see you later okay?" Olivia put a hand over hers and then stood up. She was about to walk out of the door when Parminder called her name. She turned around to see what the girl wanted.

"I have something for you," Mindy said and then got off of the bed and lifted the corner of her mattress. Olivia watched as she pulled out a book and opened it to the middle. She took out a photograph and held it out in Olivia's direction. Olivia took a few steps forward and reached out and took the picture. She turned it over to see that it was the one of Serena and Hope that she had in her pocket the day she was abducted. She put a hand over her mouth and she felt the tears coming again, but harder this time. She honestly believed that she would never see them again, even in a picture. Her legs got weak and she fell to the floor, landing on her knees. She clutched the picture to her chest with one hand, and buried her face in the other. The only other person to ever see her get this emotional about anything was Elliot. Parminder replaced the book under the mattress and then came over to Olivia and sat down next to her, she didn't know the right thing to say, so she just put her arm around her and held her gently.


	7. Day 7: Sweet Scarifice

Day 7

Rated R

Part 7

Author's note: Okay sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapters out but right now I'm working on another SVU story and it's pretty graphic and is taking a bit of research, also I'm really in to it and get caught up in writing that instead of this. I'll try to focus more on this. Thanks.

It was about noon the next day when Olivia came into Parminder's room with her breakfast. When Parminder heard the door open she dove under the covers, pulling them up to her chin, and made herself look as sick as possible. Olivia smiled at her and set the tray down on the table and walked over to her bed and sat down. Without a word, but with a big smile on her face, Parminder brought the covers down to reveal that the collar was indeed off. Olivia's eyes went wide, she guessed she under estimated how hard Parminder would work on trying to free herself.

"You can create a distraction right?" Parminder asked softly.

"Yeah here's the plan. I'm going to get Mariann to take me on a walk in the forest, I saw a trail out there. Anyway she'll leave the door open because she'll have to get back in somehow right? She's a flake I know she won't bring a key." Olivia said and then got up and walked over to the window and looked outside, luckily Parminder's window over looked the front of the house, "You stay by the window and when you see us come out, wait like 5 minutes and then make your move. You think you can climb the gates at the end of the property?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do Olivia." Parminder replied with a smile, "I'll hitch a ride with someone and get to Elliot as soon as I possibly can." Olivia nodded and then walked back over to the bed and handed Parminder a slip of paper with Elliot's address and phone number. Parminder took it and tucked it into her dress.

"Don't worry about a job or a place to stay after this we have two bedrooms at my house that we don't use, you can stay there as long as you need to, and don't let Elliot give you any crap about it." Olivia said with a hint of laughter behind her voice. She was sure that she was just as excited as Parminder about the prospect of freedom. Parminder leaned over and pulled Olivia into a hug, Olivia hugged her back tightly. "Be careful, and good luck." Olivia pulled away from the hug and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Will you be okay here with mistress until I can get Elliot?"

"Yes, knowing that I'll see him in a day or two is enough to keep me going." Olivia replied, "Now I have to get back to Mariann, I'll try to get her to take me out as soon as I possibly can." Olivia opened the door, she took out the gum she was chewing and put it in the door, that way it wouldn't lock completely when she shut it.

"Thanks Liv, for everything."

"It's what I do." Olivia replied with a smile, she then waved goodbye and shut the door behind her. Parminder sat back on her bed and sighed slightly, it was going to be a good day.

Elliot was sitting at his desk, when outside he noticed a man being brought in by two police officers. Normally he wouldn't have gave it a second thought but the man looked awfully familiar. He went through his things and pulled out the sketch that had been given to him of the man who attacked Serena. Unless he was seeing things, this man was the exact description of him. Elliot got up and walked out to the officer's who had the man in cuffs.

"What's this guys name? And what's he in for?" Elliot asked the arresting officer, she looked at him and then at the man.

"Max Duganfield, grand theft auto." She replied, "Do you have business with him too? He's quite the repeat offender."

"Yeah, he broke my daughter's arm….where were you two days ago around lunch time?" Elliot asked as he turned to look at Max.

"Probably having lunch, jerk off." Max replied with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Elliot glared at him, then grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"Is that what you do after you break little girl's arms?"

"I don't know what yous talking about but it wasn't me." He said keeping an absolutely calm demeanor. Elliot wanted to hit him more then anything but he restrained himself, for the moment he didn't know if this actually was the man who did it, but his gut was telling him that it was.

"Mind if I question him?" Elliot asked turning to the arresting officer.

"Sure, just get him to booking when you're done." She said and then walked away. Elliot grabbed Max's arm and pulled him violently away from the wall and into his unit for interrogation. Once they were in the room, he removed the cuffs and sat him down in a chair roughly.

"I know it was you, and I can have a witness in here in 10 minutes that can finger you so you better start talking." Elliot said getting in his face, "So answer carefully and keep in mind that that little girl was my daughter…."

"A cops _daughter_?" Max replied and then all of a sudden got defensive, "God Charlie is going to get his ass beat."

"Charlie's gonna get his ass beat?" Elliot asked sarcastically as he rolled up his sleeve, "I think someone else is…" There was a tapping on the glass and Elliot groaned and turned around. He walked out of the interrogation room to see Munch standing there.

"That's enough of that, I'll talk to him. You're too close with this case." Munch said Elliot rolled his eyes and then opened his mouth to respond, but shut it shortly there after. Munch was right, he was too close to the case and he knew that if he was in there a moment longer he would have beaten the guy to a bloody pulp.

"Remember, he told Serena that she had a bad mom so he must know where Liv is…" Elliot said, "I'm staying here and watching…get anything you can." Munch nodded and stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Elliot folded his arms and watched through the window, but he wasn't getting the feeling that the guy would admit to any more then he already did.

Parminder was pacing her room nervously, she couldn't ever remember being this nervous and excited at the same time. She did a few stretches to get her ready to run but she didn't know how well she would do in the boots. She figured that once she got to the road she could take them off. She wasn't scared about hitching a ride, she knew it was dangerous but this was their only hope and if that meant risking rape and debasement she could do it. There was nothing any man could do to her that would have been worse then what she experienced, or was going to experience. Suddenly she heard voices and she looked out of the window. Mariann and Olivia were standing there talking softly, she watched and waited for them to walk to a path.

After counting to sixty in her head five times, she looked out of the window again and saw nothing but trees. She smiled and then walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She had no idea where Laura was in the house, nor was she sure where Mariann's mother was, but she was going to make a break for it regardless. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around, when she saw there wasn't anyone there she shut the door behind her and made sure it locked. She took a deep breath and hurried down the hall, she didn't hear any voices when she got to the stairs.

She cleared her throat loudly, to see if that would stir anyone up, but nothing happened. She could see the front door from the top of the steps, it was slightly ajar. She wanted to do a victory dance right then and there but she knew better then that. She scampered down the stairs and to the front door. Without taking another look around she bolted outside and then into the woods next to the driveway. She could see the driveway from where she was but this way she was hidden by the trees should anyone come by. She started to run as fast as she could.

When she reached the brick wall at the edge of the property she put her hands on the top ledge and pulled herself up. She was amazed at her own strength, she thought that in her day to day life she would have never been able to pull herself up a brick wall, but there she was doing it. She swung over the top and hopped down to the ground, lost her balance and then fell, but she was out, that was for damn sure. She stood up and took off running once again. She wasn't sure when someone would discover she was missing and she wanted to get as far away as she could.

She got to the street, which was unpaved, and stumbled out into the middle of it. Waking in the woods in six inch heels was something she was never going to do again. She fell to her knees and skinned them, but she didn't care, she was tasting freedom. She paused and looked around, when something hit her. She had absolutely no idea what direction she was supposed to go in. She had, after all, woken up in Mariann's house. All she knew was that she was in New York and had to get to New York city to find Elliot. She started to cry softly, realizing how futile this all was. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing she said a prayer and went south, luckily the road ran in that direction. She stayed off to the side so she wouldn't be easily spotted and kept walking, she knew that she had to happen upon something sometime going in one direction….and south was going to be it.

She walked for a very long time, about an hour into it she took off her shoes and decided to walk barefoot on the side of the road. After another hour she was beginning to give up hope, and an hour after that the sun was starting to set. She was still in a very wooded area and didn't know where else to go. She started to cry softly at the futility of this when she saw a light in the distance. She picked up her pace and as she did she saw more and more lights on the horizon. There weren't too many of them but she figured she was reaching a small town. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, everything hurt, but she wasn't about to give up not when she was so close.

It took her another forty five minutes of half running, half walking, till she reached the outskirts of the town where a gas station was located. There was a diner connected to the gas station, and still holding her shoes in her left hand she stumbled inside. That's when she was yelled at by a waitress to put her shoes on or get out. She didn't mind, she had finally made it, and she sat down at the counter on one of the stools provided. She wanted to ask for a phone to call Elliot but she had no way of telling him how to get where she was. She knew if she was asked to back track she could do it, but other then that she was shit out of luck.

"Can I get you anything?" The woman behind the counter said, looking her over with disdain. Parminder looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Just a ride to New York city, I don't care who I have to fuck or suck for it either." She replied as she finished strapping on the six inch heels she had been forced to wear for months. A woman who was about two stools down from her, looked up from her burger and smiled.

"What's your name?" She said to Parminder and then picked up her plate and glass and sat down in the stool next to her.

"Parminder, why do you care?" She replied before realizing that this woman was probably going to help her, "Sorry, it's been a hard day."

"I can tell, I'm heading to the city myself. My father lives about an hour away from here and I was visiting. Let me buy you something to eat. My name is Amy." Amy said and then offered her hand to Parminder. She took it and shook it firmly, at long last she was being treated as a human being and not a piece of meat. "Carrie, bring her a menu." She then called to the waitress who was now at the other end of the counter. Carrie rolled her eyes and picked up a menu from behind the counter and brought it over. Parminder picked it up and opened it, she felt tears of joy pricking her eyes again, she was around people, real people and no one was going to hurt her.

Around eight o'clock that night Elliot was still interrogating Max. Serena had already been brought in for a line up, along with Dana the babysitter, and both of them were able to pick him out of the six men that stood there, almost immediately, which surprised Elliot. Max was not giving up how he knew about Olivia, or even why he had broken Serena's arm. He was dragging his feet the whole time and Elliot was beginning to lose his temper.

"Just tell me where Olivia is and we can be done with this." Elliot said as he brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them gently. Max stayed silent, probably thinking that was his best bet in the situation. Elliot moved his hands away from his eyes and then slammed his hands down on the table hard, Max didn't flinch but the action certainly got his attention.

"I can help you but I want a deal first."

"No deal, you stole a car and broke a kids arm, god knows what else you've done and we both know you are getting off light." Elliot replied He knew he probably should offer to make a deal but he wasn't going to let the man who hurt Serena get off so easily.

"Charles David Carter, find him and you find Olivia. Other then that I don't know nothin." Max said and Elliot looked at him. Was he actually making progress with this man who was probably a few bricks shy? At least now he had a name to go on, whether it helped him find Olivia or not, it was a lead and he was going to take it. Elliot didn't say anything else, and with a blank expression on his face he got up from the table and walked out of the room.

When Olivia and Mariann got back from their walk Laura was in an absolute panic. She was pacing back and fourth and crying. Olivia instantly knew that Parminder had been found missing. Laura ran over to Mariann and grabbed onto her, she couldn't stop sobbing, she of course thought she was in for some major punishment. Olivia had a good poker face, she had to, to be able to work as a detective. Her hands went to her collar for a moment and then dropped down by her sides. She tried to look concerned but at the same time clueless.

"Mindy is gone, Mindy is gone….I went to take her some soup and she is gone…" Laura kept saying in between sobs. Mariann tried to calm her down but nothing was really working.

"Laura please," Mariann said and then grabbed her and shook her a little harder then necessary. Laura looked up at Mariann and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "It's not your fault, I don't know where she is but she couldn't have gotten out of the property, she still has her collar on." At that point Olivia wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to scream in triumph, but instead she looked just as concerned as Laura, without the tears.

"I'll go look for her right now." Laura offered and then immediately walked outside of the open front door. Mariann followed her and Olivia remained standing where she was, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do next. Obviously Laura hadn't found the collar in the bedroom, which means it was hidden. Parminder was smart, and Olivia knew that, but she didn't even think to hide the collar. It was still light out, their walk had only taken about an hour, but Olivia guessed Parminder could have made great headway in that amount of time.

"Olivia come out here and help look." Mariann called from just outside. Olivia rolled her eyes, put the concerned look back on her face, and walked outside to where Mariann was standing, "She's done this before, we are just going to check her favorite hiding places. Olivia I want you to walk around the perimeter and see if she's anywhere near the gates passed out, meet me back here as soon as you're done, it shouldn't take any more then an hour to walk around the entire estate."

"Okay I'll get started." Olivia said and then walked off. She knew that getting within a certain amount of feet of the gate would cause her to be shocked, so she stayed a distance of ten feet and started to walk slowly, she was going to have a little time by herself and she was glad. As soon as she was out of earshot and eyesight of Mariann and Laura, she found a rock in the shade and took a seat. She looked at her watch, it was nearly three o'clock. She picked up a few rocks and tossed them into the distance. Even if she thought that Parminder was still within the confines of the gates, she wouldn't have looked for her. As it was, she knew Parminder was out and now all she had to do was wait.

"Amy?" Parminder said after they had left the restaurant and had been driving for about five minutes. Amy turned down the radio in her brand new BMW convertible and looked in Parminder's direction, "I don't know where I am and there are some people who need my help. When we get to the city can you come with me to the police station so we can get back to where I came from in a hurry?"

"What kind of trouble are they in, maybe we should just call the police and—"

"NO!" Parminder shrieked and Amy was startled enough to slam down on the break, "Look the police around here can't help, I have to get to Elliot okay?" Amy didn't know what kind of trouble Parminder was in, or her friends, but if the girl wanted to get to this Elliot she mentioned. Amy wasn't the type of person to go looking for trouble and if Parminder thought that her friends were safe enough that they didn't need to go back she wasn't going to argue.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the local police?"

"She has them on retainer, they won't help." Parminder said in a stone cold voice. Amy nodded slightly and started the car again. As they took off driving down the street Parminder looked up at the stars that were appearing in the dark sky. She had never been to anywhere in the US other then Mariann's house, she couldn't wait to see the rest of the US. The great thing was, Olivia said that she would give her a place to stay until she was back on her feet, things seemed to finally seemed to be looking up.


	8. Day 8: A Shockingly Good Time

Day 8: A Shockingly Good Time

Part IX

Disclaimer: Olivia and Elliot aren't mine, I think I covered this in the first story so um no more needs to be said.

After an hour, Olivia got up from her rock and sauntered over to the front door. She didn't see Mariann or Laura but she was guessing at least one of them was inside. The air conditioning hit her like a wall of bricks. It was cool out there in the shade but it was even nicer inside. She looked around in a few rooms and when she didn't see anyone she headed back up the stairs and towards her room. She had a huge smile on her face that wouldn't seem to go away and she was hoping she wouldn't run into anyone, but she was wrong. When she entered the bedroom Mariann was sitting on the bed holding the discarded collar and the knife she had given to Olivia earlier. The smile immediately fell from her face and she swallowed hard.

"You helped her escape." Mariann said, her fist clenching the broken collar so tight that her knuckles were white. Olivia started to back up when she felt a shock in her collar and it brought her down to her knees. She cried out in pain and pulled at the collar but she was only met with another shock, and then another. Soon she was on the ground, tears flowing down her face freely. Finally, just when she thought she would pass out, the shocking stopped and Mariann was standing over her. "I only stopped because I didn't want you to vomit cause I think that's gross."

"You can torture me, you can kill me, but Parminder is safe and Elliot will find you when she gets to him, so I don't care what you do to me." Olivia breathed when she could finally catch her breath again. Mariann looked down at her and then kicked her in the side, connecting with her ribs. Olivia cried out again and curled up into a fetal position.

"I'm locking you in here until I decide what to do with you, pray that I decide to be kind." Mariann said and then left the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. After another moment of trying to cope with the pain running through her entire body Olivia got onto her knees and looked at the door. She knew that it had to only be a matter of time before Elliot showed up there, she was betting that she could survive until then.

As soon as they pulled up to the front of the police station in downtown New York, Parminder opened the car door and got out. She tried to pull her shoes on as she ran for the front door. She did have Elliot's phone number after all, she could have called him from where she was, but she was too scared to wait around anywhere near Mariann's house. The local PD were on her payroll and if she would have been found in the time it would have taken for Elliot to find her she would have more then likely been dead.

"Wait Parminder, I have to park the car." Amy called from the driver's seat after rolling down the passenger window. Parminder didn't want to wait, she didn't know what was going on back at Mariann's house and if she was already discovered to be missing Olivia could be in a shit load of trouble. She wasn't stupid, she had hidden the collar and the knife but she didn't put it past Mariann to find it.

"His name is Elliot Stabler meet me inside!" Parminder called and then entered the police station without looking back. She adjusted the strap on the last shoe and entered the police station looking around frantically. She went to the front desk and rang the bell on it about fifty times until someone actually looked up at her, "I need Elliot Stabler he works here, I need him NOW!" She said, trying not to yell at anyone. She certainly was in a hurry but she hadn't yelled at anyone in years, she was actually a very quiet girl when it came down to it.

"Calm down," A female officer said as she approached the front desk, "Maybe I can help you."

"NO! I will only speak to Elliot Stabler!" Parminder said and then folded her arms across her chest. She barely realized that in the outfit she was in she probably looked like a hooker, and she wasn't going to tell anyone else where she had came from. She trusted Olivia and she knew she could trust her husband, but she did not trust anyone else.

"Okay just hang on, I'll call his unit." The officer replied after giving her an annoyed look. Parminder took a step back and saw a chair, so she sat down and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, tapping one foot uncontrollably. The officer stayed on the phone for a few minutes and then hung up and came back over to the desk, "He's away from his desk right now, but I'm sure if you—"

"This is important, it's about his wife." Parminder snapped, the female officer obviously didn't know much about Olivia being a missing person but her annoyance disappeared when Parminder mentioned Elliot's wife. For all the officer knew, his wife could have been in an accident or even worse and she didn't want to delay getting information to him if it was about that. She picked up the phone again and stayed on it for several more minutes before coming back to the desk.

"Someone will be here to help you momentarily." She said and then went back to her work.

"I don't want someone! I want ELLIOT!" Parminder screamed but was ignored. She got up and started to pace back and fourth, the heels of her shoes clicking and echoing with every step. After what seemed like an eternity an older man walked over to her.

"I'm detective Munch, you have information about Olivia?" He asked and she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with distrust, she wasn't sure who this man was or what connection he had to Elliot, but it wasn't a stretch for her to believe that he was somehow connected to Mariann.

"I don't care who you are, I want Elliot." Parminder said as Munch tried to walk her away from the front desk and towards the special victims unit. She walked with him, not putting up a fight, just wanting all of this to be over. Once they got into the unit Munch showed her to a desk and she sat down in the chair next to it.

"What do you know about Olivia?" He asked her kindly and she looked at him like he was insane. She had been through so much, how could he expect her to start talking to a complete stranger? She folded her arms over her chest again and took in a breath, letting it out as a sigh.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She said after another moment.

"I work with Elliot, I am on your side, you can trust me." He said to her softly, and a moment later Amy came in through the doors and saw Parminder. She walked over to the both of them and smiled slightly at Parminder.

"I parked the car, is this Elliot?" Amy asked.

"No this is detective Munch and I asked for Elliot. I'm not talking to anyone but Elliot." Parminder replied. Part of her knew she could trust Munch but part of her was screaming not to tell him anything. "Please just get me Elliot." Munch looked at her and then picked up his phone and dialed a number. Parminder smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Oh my god it's Krista Blue!" Amy suddenly squealed and Parminder turned to look at what Amy was looking at, although she had no idea who Krista Blue was anyway. Krista smiled, seemingly liking the attention, and came over to Amy.

"It's always nice to meet a fan." Krista said and then held her hand out to Amy, "What's your name?"

"A-Amy, oh my god, I always said if I was going to be a lesbian it would totally be with you." Amy blurted out and then started to blush and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry sometimes I speak before I think….why in the world are you here?"

"To check on the status of a case, a friend of mine is missing and—"

"Olivia? You're friends with Olivia?" Amy asked and then looked at Parminder, who was less then star struck by Krista. "I'm here to help! Oh wow, this is amazing." Krista looked at Munch and arched an eyebrow, this Amy was there to help, so why hadn't she helped already? Before any more people could converse John shoved the phone in Parminder's direction. She took it and put it to her ear.

"Elliot?"

"That's me." He replied, and suddenly she burst into sobs. Something was telling her the voice was the voice she could trust, it was almost like the voice of god.

"I know where Olivia is and she needs your help." She sobbed into the phone, Krista noticed that the girl was in turmoil and came over and wrapped her arms around her gently, although she was quite concerned with what this girl knew about Olivia.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Elliot replied and then hung up the phone, Parminder let her hands drop, placing the phone down in her lap. She brought her hands up to her face and started to sob into them as Krista hugged her tightly.

"He said….he said he's…he's coming…" Parminder sobbed loud enough that the others could hear her. She finally felt as though she was safe, Elliot would be there and he would make everything better. All she could do now is pray that Olivia would be safe until they could get there.

The next thing Olivia knew, she was woken up by a shock. She had some how managed to pass out on the bed, although she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. Her cry was cut off on a choke and her body convulsed and she fell off the bed, hitting her head on the table next to it as she did. She looked up to see Mariann standing in the doorway looking rather pissed. Little did Mariann know, Parminder was at the station right then waiting for Elliot to show up so she could talk to him, although Mariann didn't care. She was going to get away with murder one more time before she was caught.

"You know a simple "HEY YOU" would have woken me just as well." Olivia groaned as she brought a hand up to rub her head. There was a small lump forming there but she wasn't an idiot, she knew what was coming the lump was the least of her worries. She looked at her watch, it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Poor, poor Olivia…what could I possibly have in store for you?" Mariann said and then walked toward Olivia and pulled out a syringe. "Looks like the same thing I had planned for that missing girl…what was her name?"

"Elliot is on his way here bitch so back off." Olivia snapped but found herself slowly backing into a wall. What could she do exactly? Mariann could shock her till she vomited, passed out, or was dead. Whatever she had planned would probably take a little longer and buy her more time. Very reluctantly she stopped trying to crawl backwards. Mariann then took that opportunity to lunge for her and inject whatever was in the syringe into Olivia's neck.

"When you wake up, well you don't want to know…" Were the last words she heard before slipping out of reality.

Parminder and Elliot were on their way back to Mariann's house with Amy barking directions from the back seat. Time for Olivia was slipping away and Elliot really couldn't go any faster then he already was. The clock said it was three forty-five, and every second that ticked past seemed like a second too long. Parminder had warmed up to Elliot the minute she saw him, and now she was reluctant to let him out of her sight.

"Take a right here, this is the road you'd find my father's house on, is this what you remember Parminder?" Amy said as Elliot swiftly turned right.

"Yes it is, there's a mailbox out front with the Lovett name on it." Parminder said and then leaned over trying to see if she could find it. Elliot was beginning to realize that he made a mistake by not calling the local police but Parminder had gotten so paranoid about anyone talking to them she wouldn't stop screaming until he told her he wasn't going to call them. Munch knew the general direction he was going in, but only the address of Amy's father's house, nothing more. Elliot figured the only person he would have to confront was Mariann, and judging by the small stature of Liz he thought he could take her, especially if he had a gun. "STOP! RIGHT THERE!"

"I see it." Elliot said and then stopped in front of the driveway, "You two stay here." He pulled his cell phone and handed it to Parminder, "If there is any trouble you have to call for help, no matter how stupid it seems."

"But Elliot I—"

"Do you trust me, Parminder?" Elliot asked and looked her dead in the eye. She looked back at him and nodded her head weakly. "Good, now stay here." He got out of the car and headed up the long driveway until he reached the iron gates that would open to the front of the house. From there he could see the lights on in one of the front windows. He saw movement off to the side and then a figure approached the front door of the house.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled, the figured stopped and then turned to look in his direction.

"Do you have a gun?" A female voice called to him.

"You bet your ass I do." He called back, and the figure's shoulders dropped and she started to approach the gate. That's when he noticed that she was carrying a shovel in one of her hands. In her other hand she had a flashlight and she held it up to show him that she was unarmed. When she got to the gates she flicked on the flashlight and he was able to see her face. He knew right then that it was Mariann Lovett, the features of her sister gave it away. She walked to the side of the gate and punched in a number in the key pad and the doors buzzed and then opened. Elliot trained his gun on her and she took a few steps away from him, although she had a smug smile on her face that was beginning to bug him.

"Alright you got me, but you don't have Olivia." Mariann said and then laughed almost maniacally.

"Where is she? Where is Olivia?" Elliot demanded and then grabbed Mariann by her shirt. She laughed again and dropped the shovel at his feet. Mariann shrugged slightly and put her hands out like s he was waiting for them to be cuffed, "TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS BITCH!"

"I can't say, although I'm sure Parminder can be of help in that area." Mariann didn't seem to be shaken up one bit by his loud outburst. Elliot looked down at the shovel that had fallen to his feet and then back up to Mariann.

"If she's dead, I'll kill you and not quickly either, I'll do it as slow as possible." Elliot snapped and then let go of Mariann.

"She's got about twelve hours, ten if she doesn't breath normally." Mariann replied, once again not phased by his threats. "You can try to find her but after twelve hours her air runs out." Elliot violently turned Mariann around and slapped handcuffs around her wrists. She let out an annoyed sigh, like this happened all the time and it was only a matter of money to get her out of it. Although this time she would be very wrong, you don't mess with a cop or a cop's wife and expect to bribe your way out of it. Elliot started to pull Mariann to the car. He was going to call for backup, he had some idea of what she had done to Olivia and if he was right, he would definitely need to hurry.


End file.
